Goddesses at Hogwarts
by Moonlight on the Water
Summary: Finis Prev By the Light of the MoonHermione and Ginny just happen to be Hogwarts resident goddesses, fighting to protect Hogwarts for the final battle. F
1. Moonlight Walk

By the Light of the Moon  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Did she just hear somebody call her name or was she dreaming?  
  
"Hermione, it's us! Under the cloak!"  
  
"What are you doing in the girls' dormitory, Ron? And Harry too?"  
  
"Ignore that. Get up. Let's go for a moonlight walk on the grounds," said Harry.  
  
"Oh alright. But if we get into trouble I'll never forgive you two!"  
  
Hermione quickly got up dressed and went with the boys under the invisibility cloak through the castle and onto the grounds.  
  
It was full moon; and the grounds looked amazingly pretty in the moonlight. Hermione had always loved the moon. It gave her a sense of peace and security. That was really the only reason she had agreed to come on this walk. She was distracted from her thoughts when Ron said "D'you think that the twins have ever walked around the grounds when it was full moon?"  
  
"Well duh Ron. I would think so," remarked Harry sarcastically in reply to Ron's idiotic question.  
  
Ron ignored Harry and said "D'you think so Hermione?" pointedly ignoring Harry.  
  
"Well duh Ron. That is a stupid question," said Hermione as sarcastically as Harry.  
  
Ron didn't answer. He was staring at Hermione. "Bloody Hell Hermione, what happened to your hair? It's black and it's shimmering!  
  
"Very funny Ron," said Hermione.  
  
Now Harry was staring at her too. "Hermione your skin is like very pale. What did you do?"  
  
"Will you two just lay off the jokes and let's go back to bed?" said Hermione. "Because you are not funny."  
  
They did, though Hermione had the impression that if they could stare at her under the cloak they would be. 


	2. The Next Day

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing fan fiction.  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling somewhat out of sorts. She had had a very strange dream the night before. In the dream she had been floating on moonbeams. She shrugged it off as a very odd dream and went to the Great Hall.  
  
In the Great hall Harry and Ron were wondering about the way Hermione had looked the night before.  
  
"It was really weird, Harry. Mione's hair was black and kind of shimmery. What on earth would that mean?" whispered Ron.  
  
"I don't know. Her skin was what was weird. It was sort of pale and . . . I can't think of a word," said Harry.  
  
"Sshh! Here she comes."  
  
Hermione knew that they had been talking about her, but she didn't really care. Probably about their unfunny joke last night. Why should she care?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Throughout the day, Hermione sensed that Harry and Ron were giving her strange looks when they thought she was not looking. It was really annoying her especially when she was trying to concentrate. She could hear them whispering like crazy and as soon as she looked up ey would stop. Jokes were funny but not for this length of time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was really surprised to see Ron (of all people) sitting down reading a large and dusty book. She wondered what he was reading. It didn't look like a Quidditch book and that was really all that Ron would read. So she went over to ask Ron what he was reading. "Ron, what are you reading?"  
  
Ron's ears turned pink as he muttered "Nothing interesting."  
  
"Let me see," insisted Hermione. As she looked at the cover she said "Ron, why are you reading a book called 'Magical Changes'? You're still playing that stupid joke aren't you?"  
  
"It's not a joke, Mione! Let's go for a walk tonight with Harry and bring a mirror! See for yourself if it's true or not!"  
  
"Oh alright, Ron," said Hermione grumpily "but speaking of Harry where is he?"  
  
"Library," said Ron simply. "He's looking for more books."  
  
Just then Harry came up. "Look Ron, here's more . . . Hermione! I didn't see you."  
  
"I'm going to bed," said Hermine and to Harry's surprise she went to the the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Harry," said Ron "we are going on another walk tonight. Let's see if the same thing happens to Hermione. Bring a mirror in case I forget."  
  
"OK," said Harry, bemused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Please review this chapter for the next one . . .) 


	3. Almost Revelation

Disclaimer: I shall state the obvious. I am not J.K.Rowling and therefore  
  
don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. Suppose what the boys said was true? Well, she would find out tonight.  
  
She must have dozed off, because she awoke because the boys woke her again. Without a word, she got under the invisibility cloak and tiptoed to outside the grounds.  
  
Oddly enough, all three of them had brought a mirror so Hermione could look at herself to see if the weird things that were *supposed* to have happened last night was true.  
  
"Ok, take a look in the mirror, Mione," said Harry.  
  
Hermione took a look and nearly dropped the mirror. "My HAIR! What happened to my hair! It's black and SHIMMERING! And my skin! It's so pale!"  
  
"At least you don't look like Snape," said Ron trying to make a joke.  
  
Hermione silenced with a look that told him SHUT UP!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the common room at 1 AM Hermione was in serious shock. Thoughts were running through her head. Why was she looking like this? Was something wrong with her?  
  
Harry interrupted her thoughts by suddenly saying "Hermione, your hair's brown and normal looking again. And your skin is normal too."  
  
Hermione looked in the mirror again. Sure enough, the reflection was hers again. That weird reflection had looked otherworldly yet so beautiful. She couldn't sit still. She got up and began to pace the floor. She walked from near the window to near her chair and back again. Ron and Harry did not look any more comfortable than her. They were looking at everything but Hermione. When Ron looked up, he gave an expression that might have managed to wake the school if Harry had not stifled him. "Harry, Hermione I think I've found out why Hermione's changing," said Ron in a fervent whisper.  
  
"Why?" said the other two in unison.  
  
"Get up and go by the window Mione," said Ron.  
  
Perplexed, Hermione did so. As she did she changed.  
  
"Now step away," said Ron.  
  
She changed back as she stepped away.  
  
"Don't you see? She's changing near MOONLIGHT!"  
  
"Moonlight?" said Hermione.  
  
But now Harry had it pieced together. "The first walk was in moonlight. So was the second. And when she stands in moonlight she changes!"  
  
"That's strange. But strange or not, we have to go to bed," said Hermione firmly. So they all went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Great Hall at breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about what happened last night.  
  
"It's not like anything I ever read about," Hermione said.  
  
"Well obviously not. It can't be common," said Ron.  
  
"What kind of book would this stuff be in?" asked Harry.  
  
"We'll have to look in the library," was the answer.  
  
"After double potions with that slimy haired git," was Ron's remark. "And after morning classes. D'you think Snape has ever washed his hair?"  
  
Harry snorted and Hermione said "Ron" in a most reproving tone. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They got through classes without too many mishaps and looked at several old musty books. At last Hermione pulled out a book. It was called "Luna". She knew it was Latin for moon. It just might be what they were looking for.  
  
"Look you two," she whispered. They looked at the book. It had a pearly white cover with a silver moon on it.  
  
"Where did you find that?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione show them where. Harry looked surprised. "I looked there a minute ago. I'm sure it wasn't there," he said. Hermione shrugged and began to open the book. And gasped at what she saw. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N Thank you to my friend Chanel who helps me with this fic. 


	4. Goddess! ME!

By the light of the moon  
  
Disclaimer: It's obvious. I am NOT J.K.Rowling and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Hermione stared at the book she was holding.  
  
"What's the matter Mione?" said Ron looking very worried.  
  
He and Harry stared as they read what the book said.  
  
Book: If you have managed to find this book then you are a goddess of the moon. Please read on to understand your powers.  
  
Harry said "Goddess?! Hermione, you're a goddess?!"  
  
"Read on, let's see what the book says," said Ron rather sensibly for him though looking very pale and surprised.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione shrugging, as surprised as the rest of them.  
  
Book: The first signs of being a moon goddess usually appear around the age of fifteen. One will look different from your usual self in the moonlight. You will also have a love for the moon.  
  
Harry and Ron stared at Hermione. "So far what this book's saying is true," said Hermione looking very surprised and pale. "I'll read on."  
  
Book: As you grow older, if your powers are not understood and controlled they can cause serious harm.  
  
They all exchanged a shocked stare and Hermione began to continue reading.  
  
Book: However when properly understood, your powers can be used for great good. Note, your powers should never be used for evil. When you first find out about your true heritage you will have very basic powers. These include being able to travel on moonbeams, the moon's changing with your various moods and being able to tell when someone untrustworthy is around.  
  
History of Moon Goddesses  
  
But Hermione could not read anymore of this extraordinary book. She looked lost for words.  
  
Harry said "Hermione you are powerful then. Very powerful."  
  
"Hermione if those are your initial powers then as you grow older, you will become very powerful," was Ron's initial surprised remark.  
  
"Moon goddess? Me?" squeaked Hermione. "This is so hard to believe."  
  
But Harry, who had been leafing through the book, said "Look at this Hermione. You are a moon goddess. This proves it."  
  
It was the names of moon goddesses over the years. Harry read out ". . . Samantha Forde, Tonia Seale, Chanel Barker-Webster, Lily Evans-Potter . . .  
  
Wait a minute, that's my mom's name. My MOM was a moon goddess?!"  
  
Ron continued still in complete shock "Hermione Granger," he whispered. "The book says that the next goddess will be either Sarah Cadogan or Virginia Weasley. Virginia Weasley?! That's Ginny!"  
  
The three stared at each other in shock. Just then the bell rang. "We've got to go to class," said Hermione. "I don't know how I'm going to concentrate in Arithmancy . . ."  
  
"And we've got divination . . . See you," said Harry and Ron.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to divination, Professor Trelawney announced in her mistiest voice "Today we are doing fire omens. Please turn to page 77 in Unfogging the future. Oh and you boy," this was to Neville, "Don't go to close to the fire, you'll get burnt." Neville gulped and looked nervous.  
  
"Now at first I know that you will not see anything at all so each of you will come to the fire by me and I will explain what the intricate patterns mean. Harry Potter please come first," said Professor Trelawney mistily.  
  
"Bet you ten sickles that she will predict my death," said Harry to Ron who laughed and turned it into a choke.  
  
Sure Enough "I see death swooping, circling over the castle," said Trelawney. Harry looked like he would fall asleep and when he went back to his seat he muttered "Ron you owe me ten sickles."  
  
And so It went on until Ron when she said just before te bell rang, "Something has happened tha will change your life forever."  
  
When they were walking to Transfiguration Ron said "Real prediction at last."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Reviews welcome. 


	5. Float on Moonbeams

Float on Moonbeams  
  
Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K.Rowling. The rest is obvious.  
  
A/N You are lucky to even get this chapter because my friend was going to kill me(not really) because I put her name in the previous chapter. But I talked her out of it, so here the next chapter is. . .  
  
Hermione as she had expected had not been able to concentrate in class, making all her teachers really angry. Professor McGonagall had angrily inquired of a very embarrassed Hermione if her brains had turned to wool that day since she was not transfiguring her leaf into a pair of mittens properly. She kept getting half of a leaf. Oh well, that was over, so onto reading this book . . .  
  
Book: Jessica Roett was a very wonderful goddess. In the year 1504, she discovered how to float on moonbeams. This was an amazing accomplishment at the time and helped to reveal the mystery of goddesses vanishing at full moon and appearing somewhere on a roof. . . Ayesha Harewood was goddess from the year 1456. She helped to train Jessica Roett.  
  
Hermione thought this all very interesting. But earlier the book had said that one of her basic but not easy powers was to travel on moonbeams. She walked to the window and looked outside. It was the quarter moon. She would have preferred if it were full moon. All of a sudden, it was. Hermione stared then remembered that the moon might change according to her thoughts. She smiled. She would soon be on her way . . .  
  
Halfway across the world, the goddess Chanel Barker-Webster saw the odd moon change. She knew that could only mean one thing: New Goddess. Time to get halfway across Britain, she thought. She dissolved on the moon beams and got traveling. . .  
  
Hermione was standing in the patch of light that was flowing in. She concentrated on floating on the moon beams. She felt an odd sensation. Her body had dissolved into a sort of swirling mist. She moved and soon flew out the window. The grounds were beautiful. They were so floodlit with the pretty moonlight. She thought about the next goddess possibly being Ginny. She hoped it would be Ginny. All of a sudden she bumped into another swirling mist. Like her. The other mist spoke.  
  
"Sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you Hermione."  
  
"How did you know my name?" said Hermione surprised.  
  
The mist smiled. Hermione could see the impression. "I am Chanel, the past goddess. So I know your name. I found you because of the moon change."  
  
"How did you find me?"  
  
"I concentrated on your energy. Now let's get started n your training,"  
  
An hour later, a happy and tired Hermione had crept to bed. She had learnt a lot in that hour. Chanel had explained several things to her. Now she just wanted to sleep. She would tell the boys about her adventure in the morning. Her last thought before she drifted into dreams of the moon was if in her dissolved state she could carry people with her. She would have to ask Chanel . . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviews pleaseeee . . . Moonlight 


	6. Luna Encorce

Disclaimer: Let's just say that I, like nobody in the world but J.K.Rowling, do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Luna Encorce  
  
Hermione woke up the ext morning feeling that something great had happened. Then she remembered: She had floated on moonbeams and met Chanel! She couldn't wait to tell the others. A mischievous smile crossed her face. She wouldn't tell them now, she would surprise them tonight. With the thought of the expressions on their faces, Hermione went to the Great Hall.  
  
When she got there, Ron and Harry were there already.  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Ron waved at her, he was too busy eating.  
  
"What have we got now?" said Harry.  
  
"Harry you know very well what we have now!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"yeah Double Poison with the Slytherins," was Ron's helpful remark. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* When they got to Potions, Malfoy was already there.  
  
"Hey Mudblood, sort out your love life between Potter and Krum yet?" sneering at Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hermione grabbed at Ron's robes to stop him from attacking Malfoy.  
  
"Say that again," said Ron through gritted teeth, "and you'll be lucky if you see tomorrow!"  
  
"Now now Weasley, behave yourself. 15 points from Gryffindor. Now IN!!" said Snape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry came out of Double Potions feeling exceedingly nervous. They had made Veritaserum and Snape had been threatening Harry with it. What if he had let something slip about Sirius?  
  
They walked towards the DADA classroom.  
  
"Wonder who we're going to have?" muttered Hermione.  
  
They could hear Ron whispering "Anybody but Snape. Anybody but Snape."  
  
Harry peeped in. "Bloody Hell," he said.  
  
"Who is it?" said Ron.  
  
"It's Lupin!" said Harry.  
  
"Lupin?!" said the other two.  
  
"Then why didn't he teach first week?" said Hermione. "Oh wait, firs week was full moon and yesterday . . ." They gave her puzzled looks and went in.  
  
Lupin gave the a small smile. "Hello, it's nice to see you again" he started but was cut off by a volley of barking as a big black dog appeared. "Quiet Snuffles!" he said.  
  
"Snuffles?!" they said. Sirius heard them and came bounding at them.  
  
They patted him and as the rest of the class assembled, Lupin said "Today we will be doing Patronuses. Now what is a Patronus?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was talking to Ron at ten o' clock in the night. "This moon goddess thing is really weird. I don't know what to think about it."  
  
"Yeah" said Ron. "And Ginny being a possible goddess? Weird. You think if Hermione hid the book Ginny might find it?"  
  
"Dunno . . . Hey what's that?"  
  
Two weird mists were heading straight at them. Them jumped out of the way and to their surprise more like SHOCK, the mists rearranged into Hermione and this girl they didn't know. Both were wearing pale, white full-length dresses. They both were in the moonlight appearance of black shimmering hair.  
  
"HI, this is Chanel and stop looking like you are going to die!" said Hermione.  
  
"Hi" said Chanel.  
  
They couldn't answer.  
  
"I'll fix that," said Chanel. "Luna Encorce."  
  
A patch of very bright moonlight shone on them causing them to blink.  
  
"Harry, remind me not to let Hermione learn that spell. I think I'm blinded," said Ron.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review. Another chapter won't be up soon. Examsss. Anyway Review PLEEEEASSSSE. 


	7. The Hogwarts Moon Chamber

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be so excited about the fact that the Order of the Phoenix is OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I have it!!!!! hA haha. Sirius is dead. Sniff. Sniff. He's staying alive in this fic though.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating at the breakfast table. Harry and Ron were talking about Chanel. Hermione was eating her breakfast.  
  
"It's just weird. Really. Weird." Said Harry.  
  
"I know," said Ron. "Imagine if Ginny's a moon goddess. . . d'you think she'll manage to get Percy to stop thinking he's our family's most wonderful?"  
  
Hermione said, "I don't think Ginny's a moon goddess. I mean, seriously. With red hair? No, I think she's a goddess, but I doubt that she's a moon goddess."  
  
"You mean she won't get to look down on Percy?" said Ron sounding disappointed.  
  
Hermione snorted. But before she could answer, a small high voice came from in her robes. "She never said she wasn't a goddess. I think she's a. . .OW! Hermione that HURT!!!!"  
  
"Shut up, then," hissed Hermione.  
  
Harry and Ron stared.  
  
"Look can you two meet me in the library?" said Hermione. "At lunch?" we've got to talk." "Ok," said the others. When Hermione had left, Ron asked "What was that about?"  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry and Ron were in the library, waiting for Hermione. They were next to the shelf were Hermione had found the book. Just as they were getting impatient, Hermione turned up. She seemed smug about something that the others couldn't fathom. When she got by them, Ron asked "What did you want to meet us for. . ."  
  
"Shh," she interrupted. "Not here. Don't say anything."  
  
Harry and Ron shrugged, then watched Hermione. It was worth watching.  
  
First Hermione pulled out Luna(the moon book). Then she tapped the silver moon and said "Hogwarts" very clearly. At once, the place where the book had been began to expand. It grew into a silver door where just the wall had been. Hermione stepped forward and muttered "Crescent". The door opened, and beyond was a chamber looking like it was made of moonbeams. Hermione said, "OK, safe."  
  
"First of all: where is this place?" asked Harry in an awed voice.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply but before she could the same small voice they had heard at breakfast said "It's the moon chamber of Hogwarts. It's a sort of safe haven. And Hermione would you mind taking me out of your POCKET!!!!!"  
  
"Stop yelling, I'm taking you out now," said Hermione. From in her pocket she pulled out a small round white rock, put it on the ground and stepped back. At once the rock shimmered and began to grow and grow. A faint hazy outline appeared. The outline grew to the size of a person, then solidified. The person was Chanel.  
  
Hermione, who seemed unastonished said "You forgot your eyebrows."  
  
Chanel rolled her eyes and her eyebrows appeared. "You should have let me out sooner!! I hate being stuck in your pocket. AS A ROCK!!!! You know that really sucks!!!" she complained.  
  
Hermione said "We've been through this already. You can't be anything else, or it will be suspicious."  
  
"A quill!!" yelled Chanel.  
  
"Borrowed" "A watch!!"  
  
"Tomorrow," said Hermione. Chanel growled and said no more.  
  
Harry and Ron were somewhat bemused.  
  
"Ok, could you explain from the beginning again?" asked Ron. "I'm a bit confused."  
  
"Sit down first then I'll tell you," replied Hermione. When they were all seated on comfy chairs that appeared out of nowhere, Hermione explained.  
  
"First of all, I am a moon goddess. Moon Goddesses are girls who are able to fight evil by using special powers that just appear. Noone knows how. A simple power is like floating on moonbeams. A complicated one is like making it full moon yet werewolves stay human. I intend to do that one day for Professor Lupin."  
  
"Ok, so what is this chamber?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's the Hogwarts moon chamber. It changing according to how I or Chanel wants it. Like this." Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. After a minute, the décor changed. The soft moonlight colours changed to midnight blue. The white walls turned midnight blue with stars twinkling. Chanel closed her eyes this time and a shower of shooting stars fell around them.  
  
Harry and Ron stared.  
  
Chanel chuckled. "I think now it's time to leave in here." She began to change into mist again.  
  
"Wait. What did you mean about Ginny not being a moon goddess but still a goddess?" asked Ron.  
  
The smoke said "She might be a sun goddess." The smoke turned into a watch. Hermione picked it up and put it on.  
  
"Why doesn't this place show up on the marauder's Map?" asked Harry.  
  
"It's magic!" was the reply and they went out and went to class.  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N In the previous chapter, it's supposed to be 'Harry and Hermione grabbed at the back of Ron's robes to stop him from attacking Malfoy'  
  
Thanks to alysha-sedai who pointed it out. REVIEW!! 


	8. About a few interesting things

Disclaimer: Ditto from before  
  
A couple of weeks from the moon chamber discovery, Hermione sneaked into the boys' dormitory and woke Harry and Ron. "We're going to the moon chamber. Quiet. Don't ask questions. I'm taking you there."  
  
With that she grabbed their hands, and dissolved. Harry and Ron were freaking out. Harry discovered how very weird it was to dissolve and still know you were there. In less than a minute, Hermione brought them to a window that they had never seen before and landed. They felt themselves going normal again.  
  
Chanel was inside, and, judging by the décor, she was worried. The room represented a stormy night. Chanel was pacing, and she looked like she was figuring out something. At last, she spoke:  
  
"O.K. This is of especial interest to you, Ron. Your sister Ginny just possibly might be a sun goddess and here is want we've got to do to prove it. See if your sister is taking especial interest in bright coloured clothes and if she is looking a little more tanned. Also watch her hair. If it is especially bright seeming in the sunlight, and glossy, and hair modelish, take note. But whatever you do, don't make her angry. Especially in daylight."  
  
"What would happen?" asked Harry.  
  
With an impish grin, Chanel told him: "You really don't want to know. I suppose it could be interesting if she got mad with Malfoy."  
  
Then she briefed them on a few more things, and was done for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day, Hermione was in a slight panic. Chanel was too. Slight, actually was an understatement.  
  
Midway into the term, Professor McGonagall made a very interesting announcement.  
  
"This Christmas, the Saturday after school finishes, there will be an outdoor ball. It will be the half moon, and everyone is expected to attend. We are telling you this now, so that you will prepare soon and not wait till the last minute. You may take a younger student if you wish."  
  
At lunch, Harry, Ron and Hermione were heading off to the moon chamber when . . . They heard a noise. Like light frying something. They exchanged glances and headed to the first floor. It was just as bad as they had expected. Malfoy looked like he was slowly being cooked. He was six feet off they ground and Ginny was pointing her wand at him. She was obviously furious.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU FILTHY, STINKING RAT!!!" "What do we do here?" asked Hermione to the watch which was Chanel.  
  
"Go up to her and take her with us. AND FAST!! No one will suspect. You're a prefect."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was calming an annoyed Ginny in the library. They weren't at the moon chamber. Yet. Ginny was calming down and when she was calm, they got her inside. Ginny stared.  
  
"Hermione, where is this place? And why do you look so pale?"  
  
"I'll get Chanel to explain. Chanel, it's safe."  
  
Chanel appeared from the watch, and smiled at Ginny. "First of all: I'm Chanel. It's nice to meet you. Now I know this is weird, but just go the bookcase and pick up the first book you see."  
  
Ginny did, and it was titled "Soleil". Chanel smiled then said "Alright Ginny, you are a sun goddess. Not a full one, but you will be soon,"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
This was from Harry, Ron and Ginny. Only Hermione and Chanel seemed unperturbed.  
  
"This book will explain. Now go along. Hermione will take you here tonight."  
  
Ron spoke. "About that outdoor ball, how are you supposed to go?!"  
  
"I don't know, I'll be found out and we have to keep this a secret. Help!!"  
  
"I'll figure out. Now the bell will ring just about now. To class everyone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes I know I haven't been updating but hey. I'll give you more soon. 


	9. Explaining to Ginny

Explaining to Ginny  
  
Disclaimer: Now if I owned HP why the hell would I write fanfic?!!!" Guess what! I changed my mind! I'm *not* taking this story off the net. The ships might be HP/GW and RW/HG but I'm not sure.  
  
Ginny waited awake till Hermione came in the dormitory and told her to get up. This was so weird. The book had explained all about sun goddesses and what their powers were. It was just really weird. Even weirder was the fact that no one could see the book's gold cover with the shiny sun on it. They thought that she was reading her Charms notes in preparation for her O.W.L.s. And that girl that had appeared out of the watch! She was pretty strange. And the fuss about being found out.  
  
Hermione held her arm and led her over to the window.  
  
"Hermione, where are you going? The library's the other way!" hissed Ginny.  
  
"I know, but this is part of my goddess power." She replied. Ginny stared. The two of them were beginning to dissolve. Then Hermione stepped out the window and the two of them were floating. Hermione half swam, half floated to a window that Ginny knew was not in the castle. They went through the window and landed on the floor, completely reassembled. There were in the weird room that Hermione told her was a moon chamber. She looked at Hermione. Hermione was pale and her hair was black and shimmering. This was just weird.  
  
"Hi," said Chanel. She was smiling and next to her was a tall Black girl with shiny black hair.  
  
"Alright," said Chanel "this is Ayesha Harewood. She will train Ginny."  
  
Hermione and Ginny stared. "I thought that you were the moon goddess from ages ago!" said Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm not. I just happen to have the same name. I'm a sun goddess though it's not as easy to tell. Chanel's my best friend."(A/N so is the author!)  
  
Chanel smiled at Ginny and Hermione. "I know this is a little confusing. So here are the basic facts: Hermione is a moon goddess. Ginny is a sun goddess. I'm here to train Hermione. Ayesha's here to train Ginny. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes. Does Ginny have her own chamber?" asked Hermione.  
  
For answer Ayesha opened a door in the wall. They all went into it.  
  
"This is the common room for us. But Ginny's chamber is here," said Ayesha, opening a door on the opposite side of the room.  
  
Chanel and Hermione flinched as the sunlight came blazing in. The room was like the moon chamber, but with a difference: the decorations were sun oriented. The common room had a mixture of both.  
  
Ginny stepped into the room in awe. "This is gorgeous! It's so sunny!"  
  
"Yeah, so would you mind toning down the decorations," grumbled Hermione.  
  
"How?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Think about them," Ayesha told her. Ginny thought and soon the room resembled the dawn.  
  
"I suppose that will do," grumbled Chanel. "I still think I'm going to get a freckle. . ." she said. Both she and Hermione looked normal. But Ginny and Ayesha were stunning.  
  
They both wore gold dresses and had diamond necklaces. Ginny's vivid hair shone and Ayesha's almost sparkled.  
  
"Let's go in the common room and talk," said Ayesha to Ginny. Lowering her voice she added "Hermione and Chanel look slightly annoyed."  
  
They all went in the common room, where Hermione and Chanel reverted, but Ginny and Ayesha did not change. They all sat on the floor.  
  
"Now, first Hermione's problem," said Chanel. "Hermione, you'll have to use a masker spell. It hides your true appearance. I'll do one for you."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Now Ginny's. Ginny, you have got to control your temper, or else the game will be up. They'll discover. And the one person we don't want discovering us is Voldemort," said Ayesha.  
  
"Why exactly?" asked Ginny after recovering from a shudder.  
  
"Because, we goddesses are supposed to try to rid the world of evil. And the greatest evil is Voldemort. Right now, your powers are weak, so it's essential to keep a secret until a showdown," answered Ayesha ignoring Hermione and Ginny's shudders.  
  
"O.K. But our powers, how would we fight You-Know-Who?" asked Hermione.  
  
It was Chanel who spoke this time. "When fully trained, you two will be powerful, and if you fight together, more powerful than Lord Voldemort."  
  
Hermione and Ginny were still somewhat confused, when Ayesha exclaimed "Oh damn! Look at the time! Ginny and I will never get up in the morning!"  
  
"We'll wake you," smirked Chanel. "Won't we Hermione?"  
  
"We will," smirked Hermione. Ginny and Ayesha glared at them, then Ayesha became a watch which Ginny put on. Chanel did the same. Then Hermione transported them back to the dormitory where she and Ginny headed for their beds. But before they said goodnight, she was sure she could hear the watches arguing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I UPDATED!!! Yippee! Thanks for the reviews!! 


	10. After the Explanationthis title sucks

After the Explanation Disclaimer: We've been through that already.  
  
A/N Shayl, please put a decent name to your reviews! People are going to think that He Who Must Not Be Named is reviewing! LOL!  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling sort of happy, excited and confused all at one time. She wasn't sure if the whole thing was a dream or not, but then who dreamed of friends looking very pale? And girls who were tall with milk chocolate skin, brown eyes and long black hair that sparkled? (Chanel)  
  
She looked on the bedside table and decided that the whole thing had not been a dream after all. For one thing there was the watch. A gold watch, with two diamonds. That spoke, very softly. And said "Good morning."  
  
Ginny just managed to stop herself from screaming out loud. Her mind was moving fast. Then she relaxed. This was Ayesha, who came to be her trainer.  
  
"Morning Ayesha."  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," said Ayesha.  
  
"No, it's okay."  
  
Ginny quickly dressed and went into the common room, where Hermione was just going out the portrait hole, but stopped when she saw Ginny. The two went down to the Hall for breakfast together. Harry and Ron were there already. They looked slightly terrified at the sight of Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Ron. Hi Harry," said Hermione, who rolled her eyes at their terror.  
  
"Morning," said Ginny. She went over to her own friends. As soon as they saw her they began to talk. "Hi Ginny!" said her best friend, Michelle.  
  
"Hi Michelle!"  
  
"Look Ginny how on earth did you get that thing done to Malfoy! It was so cool, never saw anything like it," said Michelle.  
  
"Yeah," said another girl called Latoya. "It was like just a blast of light from your wand and Malfoy was there hanging in the air."  
  
Ginny was slightly embarrassed and really worried about explaining that. But then she shrugged and said "Oh, it was just a charm I found in a library book." Please work, please, please work, she said silently to herself.  
  
"Ok. Cool," said Michelle.  
  
Ginny breathed a silent sigh of relief. She thought she heard a sigh from her hand as well.  
  
As if Michelle had heard her thoughts, she squealed "Oh, look everybody, Ginny's got a new watch!"  
  
Everyone crowded around her hand and admired the watch. They all asked things like "where'd you get it from?" "Who gave it to you?" and "lucky girl."  
  
Ginny thought fast and then said, "Look everyone, let's get to DADA."  
  
Michelle asked her "Who is it from?"  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
"Ooooo, Ginny's got a secret admirer," said Latoya.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and then said "Let's just go to DADA." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on their way to Divination and Arithmancy. Ron was asking questions about Ginny, like "Will she try to attack me every time I annoy her?" Hermione was trying not to laugh and Harry looked bemused. Just in the middle of Ron's question "Will she start waking up before dawn?" Chanel suddenly yelled "GOT IT!!"  
  
"Shh," said the three. "Got what?" asked Harry.  
  
"The problem about the ball. It's a costume ball isn't it?"  
  
"Yeeess, your point is?" said Hermione.  
  
"Go as yourself!" said Chanel.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron stood still, in shock.  
  
"She has a point," said Harry.  
  
"Of course I do," said Chanel smugly. Then changing her tone of voice, she begged "Can I go with Ron and Harry? I want to see Divination."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and gave the watch to Harry, since he hadn't gotten a new one yet. (I know long time). As she did so, the watch changed into a boy's watch. Then the three split up and headed to class.  
  
Harry and Ron were still doing fire omens. It was actually very funny, because Professor Trelawney's long scarves kept catching afire. As usual, she separated them into pairs and gave them a candle. As she put it "you will determine each others futures, by use of these candles . . . please start."  
  
Harry and Ron looked glumly at each other.  
  
"I'll go first," said Harry. "I will try to decipher your uncertain future . . ." he said in Professor Trelawney's tones. Chanel and Ron sniggered.  
  
"What will you see? A large mouse?" asked Chanel, laying on the sarcasm.  
  
Ron and Harry almost choked.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Soon, it was lunchtime. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (and Chanel and Ayesha) after eating a quick lunch went to the library. Hermione and Ginny took out Luna, the moon book, and Soleil, the sun book and put them next to each other. At once, the space where the books had been grew and grew. Soon it became a well polished black door.  
  
Harry and Ron had pretty much gotten accustomed to the moon chamber and doors appearing pretty much out of nowhere. So they went in.  
  
And their jaws dropped.  
  
It was the common room, of course. It was decorated as the dawn. The full moon was now going down. There were a couple of stars and Venus in the sky. The sun was now coming up, so on the horizon there were pink rays.  
  
"Welcome," said Hermione, "to our common room." (Hermione and Ginny by the way changed to their goddess appearance)  
  
Harry and Ron stood in shock. They managed to shake themselves out of the stupor. "W-o-o-w," managed Ron.  
  
Chanel hearing them asked "Hermione, can I come out now? It is not fun being a watch. I demand a break!"  
  
"Ok," said Hermione. Chanel dissolved into the white mist and formed her moon goddess appearance. "Come out Ayesha," said Chanel.  
  
"Who's Ayesha?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ginny's watch."  
  
The watch dissolved into gold mist and reformed as a tall black girl, with dark brown eyes and dark chocolate skin. Her hair was black, which contrasted beautifully with the gold knee length dress that she was wearing.  
  
Harry looked completely shocked. Ron managed to recover and said "Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
"And you Ron."  
  
Harry also recovered and also said hi.  
  
"This," Chanel explained, "is Ginny's trainer. And my friend."  
  
Ginny, Ayesha, Chanel and Hermione took a look at Ron and Harry, and began to giggle. In fact they giggled so much that they all collapsed into the convenient couches. Because you see, Harry and Ron had such dumbstruck expressions on their faces they couldn't help it. After about ten seconds, though, Harry and Ron had recovered. They even joined in the laughing.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione, "let's get serious."  
  
The others soon calmed down as well. "Ok," asked Hermione, "what was it about the ball?"  
  
"Well," said Chanel, "It's a costume ball in Muggle clothes. Therefore you can go as something fantastic."  
  
Hermione thought. It would look really nice. She would be fantastic looking. Then finally she nodded, but not without a trace of excitement.  
  
Ginny also smiled, because she would also go as herself.  
  
Harry and Ron thought quickly about the girls they would ask to the ball. Since the Yule Ball, Ron had always planned to ask Hermione to the next ball they had. Harry personally was interested in asking Ginny. But since this whole goddess thing had come up, they were both kind of nervous.  
  
However . . .  
  
Just when the bell rang, and the trainers were back as watches, Harry took Ginny's arm and went out the chamber while Ron asked Hermione to stay behind.  
  
"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" asked Ron, his ears turning very pink.  
  
Hermione blushed, and then said "Sure Ron."  
  
When she and Ron came out of the chamber, Ginny looked plainly excited over something. The two girls walked ahead and then Ginny squealed "Harry asked me to the ball!"  
  
Hermione replied, "And Ron asked me!"  
  
The two then began to chat about when they would go to Hogsmeade. Hermione already had an idea of what she would wear: a white full length satin dress with a scarf. Ginny said that she might wear a knee length gold satin dress with pleats.  
  
Ron and Harry were walking behind. "Phew," said Harry "I finally asked her. You don't mind mate?" he asked, knowing how protective Ron was of his little sister.  
  
"Mind? No, way. I'm glad," replied Ron.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to ask Hermione. You've fancied her for ages, haven't you," said Harry.  
  
Ron's ears turned pink and he pretended that he hadn't heard Harry.  
  
In front of them Ginny veered off to her next class and Hermione came back to them. The three headed for DADA.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N. This is my longest chapter. I'm so proud. Sorry it wasn't sooner.  
  
TO reviewers: Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva: I'm not sure. I think that they're just about as powerful in their elements.  
  
Leonsalanna- I didn't say. There are others, but they don't go to Hogwarts.  
  
Everyone else: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
And by the bye I'm thinking of changing the title to "Goddesses at Hogwarts". What ya think! Review and tell me! 


	11. Hogsmeade Trip and a little Training

Hogsmeade Trip and Training  
  
A/n: I'm thinking of changing the name of this story to Goddesses at Hogwarts. Review and say what ya think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.Rowling's wonderful characters. Just the plot and characters you don't recognize. (We've been through that already)  
  
It was Hogsmeade weekend again, and Ginny and Hermione were going to get their dresses for the ball. They had decided to get them early, so that they would have a better selection of dresses. They headed to Gladrags Wizarding wear, and there was a new selection of Muggle dresses for the upcoming Hogwarts Ball.  
  
"Ooh, look at this one Hermione. It looks like a cake."  
  
Ginny was looking at one that had masses upon masses frills. It looked like a cake, sort of.  
  
"Yuck," said Hermione. "It looks ridiculous. This one is nice," she said, indicating a purple, full length one with a sweet heart neckline.  
  
"Can I help you girls?" asked the sales clerk.  
  
"No, we're just looking," said Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked at a short black leather skirt. "I would wear that, if I had the right place to wear it to."  
  
Hermione looked at it and smiled. She could just see Ginny wearing it. It suited her perfectly.  
  
Ginny moved over to the more formal clothes and looked around. There was a beautiful pale blue dress. There was a shocking orange dress. She wrinkled her nose. It would clash with her hair, and horribly! Hermione followed Ginny over to the formal stuff. There were some Muggle dresses here that really should be in the Muggle stores, they were so pretty. Then she saw a glimmer of white on one of the racks. She went over to it.  
  
It was a gorgeous, white satin, full length dress, with a square cut neckline and wide, armhole sleeves. It would fit fairly closely, but was not tight, and flared out at the bottom. There was a shimmery chiffon scarf to go with it.  
  
Hermione stood completely entranced by the dress. It was just how she had wanted a dress to look like.  
  
Ginny came over to look at the dress. "Wow Hermione! That is so pretty! It suits you perfectly, both in costume and out. Go try it on."  
  
"You think I should Ginny?" asked Hermione, looking as if she couldn't quite make up her mind.  
  
Ginny's answer was to propel Hermione and the dress towards the dressing room.  
  
When Hermione stepped out, Ginny stood back, awestruck. The dress looked as if it were made for Hermione alone. Even looking normal, the dress looked like as if was made for her. She looked again, and almost thought she saw a glimpse of how Hermione looked as a goddess, pale and black haired. But that had to be her imagination.  
  
"Well, Ginny," said Hermione, "how do I look?" She was secretly frightened that she would look awful. She felt sort of foolish, but also sort of . . . excited.  
  
"You look great Hermione. I think that is the dress for you." Silently she added, *now let's see if we can find one for me*.  
  
Ginny started to look again as Hermione changed back into the clothes she had been wearing. She searched and searched. Everything she liked either was too informal, or was in serious opposition with her hair. 'There are times' she thought 'that one really can dislike red hair.' Hermione came and helped her look. At last Ginny saw a dress that she liked. She sneaked of to the changing room without Hermione seeing her, and changed.  
  
When Hermione turned to look for Ginny, she wasn't there.. "Ginny?" she called.  
  
"Right behind you." Hermione turned, and was surprised.  
  
Ginny was wearing a gold satin knee length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and had long sleeves that fit close to her arm. The top half of the dress also fit rather closely, but the bottom flared out. It was perfect.  
  
"Wow Ginny, that looks so good." Ginny smiled and turned so that the bottom flared even more.  
  
"The only problem is," said Ginny, "is . . ." she trailed off.  
  
Hermione understood, and said "Look, I'll buy this for you for Christmas. You're not going to get anything for oh, about two years."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Fair bargain." Then the two girls (or goddesses, or whatever) looked for shoes. Ginny got a pair of gold sandals, while Hermione got some silver high heeled shoes. Then the two girls headed to 'The Three Broomsticks'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George had done so well in Diagon Alley that they had set up a store in Hogsmeade, which they were at for the day. They were there every Hogsmeade weekend, and at the other store the rest of the time. Inside, Fred and George had invented several interesting products, including a mirror that showed what your teachers were doing.  
  
There was a crowd of people inside, and right in the centre were Fred and George, demonstrating the Cat Caramels. These turned you into a cat of any size, type and coat colour for a few minutes. Fred ate one, and after a second turned into a ginger coloured Persian cat. Then George ate one, and he turned into a white fluffy cat.  
  
"Cat caramels!" Fred announced to the crowd. "Ten sickles for one."  
  
"Come and get them!" said George.  
  
Soon the table was a mass of turmoil and the cashiers were working overtime. In the middle of all of that Fred and George eased over to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi Harry!" announced Fred.  
  
"Spiffing to see you!" said George.  
  
"Wonderful!" said Fred.  
  
"And why do we get the pleasure of this visit?" asked George.  
  
Ron spoke. "No reason really . . .D'you know that he's asked Ginny to the ball?"  
  
"He has?!!" the twins said in unison.  
  
"So what if I have?" Harry said defensively.  
  
"You fancy her!" said Fred, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.  
  
"So what if I do?" Feeling slightly embarrassed, he steered the conversation away from him. "D'you know that Ron asked Hermione?"  
  
"He has?!!" the twins repeated.  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to be defensive. "So what?"  
  
"Are you going to be able to dance without stepping on poor Hermione's toes?" asked George, with a far too innocent voice.  
  
Ron glared at him. However, Ron and Harry were suddenly left alone, as Fred and George had to go and demonstrate some more. Just before they left, Fred drew Ron aside and whispered something in his ear. Ron laughed, and then joined the perplexed Harry by the door.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry laughed, and then he said "Let's got to The Three Broomsticks."  
  
Ron agreed, and he and Harry headed to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
They soon found Hermione and Ginny who had been there for five minutes, and then everyone ordered butterbeer.  
  
Casually, Ron asked "Where are your watches?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione giggled, and then said "They are in the room, taking a cat nap."  
  
"At least," added Ginny, "that's what they said they'd be doing. They might be anywhere."  
  
Hermione lowered her voice and said "A goddess's work is never done."  
  
The boys exchanged glances. Before they could ask, Ginny asked "So how are Fred and George?"  
  
"They're alright," said Harry. "Look, Hermione, want this caramel?"  
  
Hermione looked at it "No way," she said. "It bet you got that from Fred and George."  
  
"Right you are," agreed Ron. "Cat Caramels."  
  
Ginny looked at it, and then said "I'll try it, just for fun."  
  
Harry handed it to her. She ate it, and in a second turned into a sleek red furred cat. Then she turned back. "That was cool," she said.  
  
Just then, Harry saw their shopping bags. "What are those for?"  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Those," replied Harry, pointing to the shopping bags. Then he clutched his scar. "Oow. . ."  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron, Ginny and Hermione in unison.  
  
"My scar . . ." he replied.  
  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and together, they touched Harry's hand.  
  
Immediately Harry felt better. Their touch was soothing. He looked at both of them and saw, for a second how they looked as goddesses. Then they changed back.  
  
In an undertone Hermione said, "Look, let's go. Harry, write to Sirius(no he hasn't died!). Come on."  
  
They all stood up, and left the shop and went back to school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at school, the girls headed to the dormitory. As they had suspected, neither Ayesha nor Chanel was there. Then, the two appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione jumped. "There you are. Where were you?"  
  
The watches exchanged smiles (if watches can do that) and said, "Out on business."  
  
Ginny and Hermione exchanged significant looks.  
  
Ayesha added "Training is tonight-"  
  
"As per usual, Hermione."  
  
The girls nodded. Then Ginny added "Harry's scar hurt him."  
  
Now the watches exchanged significant looks. "Tell us later,"  
  
While this odd conversation was going on, Harry was writing a letter to Sirius. It sounded like this:  
  
Hi Snuffles, how are you. I'm fine. The usual odd thing happened. The one that keeps happening happened again. I don't know why. Write back soon. Cheers, Harry.  
  
It was short, but to the point. Harry headed to the Owlery to post it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Hermione and Ginny floated over to the chambers, to do training. Chanel and Ayesha were already there. Ginny was nervous and excited. What would this be like? Hermione was cooler. After all she was accustomed to it.  
  
Inside, they turned to their goddess selves. Hermione disappeared into the moon chamber, and Ginny to the sun.  
  
Hermione was practicing a fairly complicated but essential spell called the masking spell. It hid how she looked as a goddess. Ordinary magic did not work.  
  
"Ok," said Chanel, "try again."  
  
"Descius lunata," Hermione whispered. For a second her appearance shimmered, and then it looked normal: Brown bushy hair, normal skin. After five seconds, it flickered back again.  
  
"You're doing great," said Chanel. "You've only just started this. Remember that. And this is not easy."  
  
Hermione tried again and this time held it for ten seconds. Then it relapsed. "Keep trying," said Chanel supportively. "By the end of training, you should have held it for a minute."  
  
Ginny had finished floating on sunbeams, diverting rays of light, and were now, just for fun, creating images with sunbeams. Ayesha had created a row of flowers of light all around the wall. She showed Ginny how to do it.  
  
"You just say: 'Deco Soleil' and think of the shape. Try it!" said Ayesha laughingly making another flower.  
  
Ginny after a few tries, managed to get a daisy done. Soon she had also created a garland of flowers using bright sunshine. Then she changed the glowing gold room into sunset, and then she made butterflies to go with the flowers. It was all very pretty.  
  
After one hour, they all went into the common room, to practice joint working. They had explained how they had eased Harry's pain that evening and trainers had smiled and looked thoughtful. Then Chanel said "Focus a beam of light over . . . there," she said pointing. They obeyed. The light turned out more sunlight than moonlight.  
  
"See that?" asked Ayesha. "Try to create an equal amount." Soon they could do it. For fun, they decorated the common room with flowerers of light, and soon realized that they could make them solid. Soon there were lots of flowers all over the room, making the common room a mass of colour. When their time was up, Hermione and Ginny went to the dormitory. Chanel and Ayesha stayed behind, and formed beds out of light and went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Leonslanna- No you do not ask too many questions. You'll get to meet some other goddesses in the sequel to this.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!(This was long) 


	12. Before the Ball and the Plans of Lord Vo...

Before the ball and the plans of Lord Voldemort (And what happened after)  
  
Disclaimer: Rolls eyes, and says: Ditto last chapter, and before, and before.  
  
As the ball drew closer and closer, the tension in the school ran high again. The girls began to travel as Ron and Harry had gloomily expressed in their fourth year in "giggling packs." They shot sidelong glances at many boys, and Harry was constantly asked to go to the ball with girls he didn't know. He had had to endure weeks of teasing from Ron because of a tall girl who had asked him. Rumours were flying around the school that Dean had asked Parvati and Lavender, Seamus but no one knew but the said four. There were also rumours that Dumbledore had rebooked the Weird Sisters. Meanwhile, in Hogsmeade, Gladrags Wizarding Wear was crowded with Hogwarts students who were buying the latest Muggle clothes. Since it was a costume ball, the things were endless. There were some rock stars, Gothic people, cancan dancers and costumes that none knew just what they were. Some people simply bought plain formal clothes. In Gladrags, hairspray, hair gel, glitter, rhinestones and other accessories were selling. And shoes: platform, low heel, and combat boots high heels, leather you name it, they had it, and it was bought. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was full of people who wanted to play pranks on their friends, and Fred and George were there almost all the time. Even though the ball was closer, and closer, teachers did not let up on the homework, nor Quidditch practices let up. As Harry was the new captain, he spent hours and hours with the students out on the field. Snape of course no more let up on homework than he had before, and the sixth years were constantly swamped with homework. McGonagall also did not let up, but Professor Flitwick taught the students fun charms on how to dye hair, and add sparkles to clothes. Ginny in her O.W.L. year was swamped with homework, but was managing fairly well thanks to Hermione. One night, the four of them were flopped in the couches in front the fire in the common room. Harry had seen Sirius about the last time his scar hurt, having remembered all of a sudden that Sirius was living here at the school with Lupin. Hermione of course had finished her homework and was thinking about the ball, Crookshanks purring on her lap. Ginny was staring at the fire and the two watches were whispering to each other very, very quietly. Ron was staring at the ceiling and Ginny suspected that he had gone to sleep.  
  
Hermione spoke. "Have you boys gotten what you're going to wear to the ball yet?"  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry snapped to attention.  
  
Ron answered, "Yeah, black tuxedo, tie the like."  
  
Harry said "Ditto. What are you wearing?" he directed the question to both Ginny and Hermione.  
  
The two exchanged a look that had a wealth of meaning in it and then Hermione said, "I am wearing white."  
  
"And I'm wearing gold. That's all we'll say," said Ginny, smirking.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged the look that meant, "They are so annoying." And looked back at them.  
  
Hermione remarked, "Ginny have you heard, that Lavender says she going to dye her hair purple and spike it?"  
  
"She is?!!"  
  
"Yip. Weird."  
  
Harry remarked, "Why would she want to do that?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione pointedly ignored him.  
  
Ron and Harry however, ignored their being ignored and Ron said in a low voice "Are we still going to test out the new prank on Snape for the ball?"  
  
Harry stifled a laugh. "Yip. How will we get it done?"  
  
"Give it to Ginny in potions tell her to put it on her flask and say the name she wants it to work on and the date. When he touches it will work," replied Ron. "At least that is what Fred and George told me."  
  
"Good idea. When will we tell her about it?"  
  
"How about . . . next week Saturday is the ball. She has potions on Friday. Tell her the Thursday."  
  
'That will work. Ok."  
  
It was times like these that Harry could hardly believe that Voldemort had returned. When he was relaxed and happy. His scar wasn't prickling, he was relaxed and he felt so sleepy . . .  
  
Ginny and Hermione half an hour later looked and Ron and Harry. They were fast asleep.  
  
Hermione said "Locomotor." The two floated into the dormitory. She and Ginny went up to their dormitory and when they were sure that no body was looking, stepped out the window into the night.  
  
They trained as usual, and now they were practicing the art of sword fighting and using bow and arrows they had created out of light. They both had mastered masking spells.  
  
They worked long and hard into the night, working to be able to protect the people, from the one who far away planned to destroy the people they wished to protect . . .  
  
"Lucius, my slippery friend," he hissed, "when would be a good time to attack the school of Hogwarts? I can do it now . . . I know the spells and enchantments and how they can be weakened. "  
  
Lucius Malfoy nervously replied, "My Lord, it could be a good time to attack at the upcoming ball . . ."  
  
Voldemort hissed, "it is too soon, we must give the forces time to prepare. We have the giants and the dementors who have left Azkaban. But we need more, and it is too soon. We need more creatures . . . the vampires should join us, and the hags and Lethifolds, but we need more . . ."  
  
"My lord," he said nervous. "Perhaps, at the end of term 3, when exams are going on and noone would expect an attack. The dementors would be at full strength, for the emotions they feed on would be high."  
  
Voldemort surveyed him through his half-closed red eyes. "It seems to me Lucius, that your intellect has improved somewhat . . .that is a good plan. I will use it."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"I will reward you later."  
  
"I am grateful, merciful one."  
  
"Go now."  
  
"Yes My lord."  
  
Miles away Harry woke with a start, his scar not searing, but it felt that several white-hot needles were being into it in groups of 20. He wasn't sure if this dream was a fake, or if it was real, but he pulled out his invisibility cloak and headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
When he got there, he used the Marauder's Map to find out the password for the office "Cat Caramel."  
  
He noticed that the moon and sun chambers showed up now. Hermione and Ginny had added them "just in case," they had said "You need to find us. But only you and Ron can see it. "  
  
He went in to the office and wiped the map blank as the stairs moved up. Then he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
The headmaster was sitting at his desk. Harry stared. "If I may ask professor . . ."  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"Why are you up so late?"  
  
"I merely came to get a sip of hot chocolate. Now what brings you here?"  
  
Harry told him about the dream. When he was done Dumbledore stared at him and said "Harry, there is no doubt that this is true."  
  
A cold fear washed over him and his heart stopped beating. "You mean . . ."  
  
"He will attack Hogwarts at the end of the school year. But have no fear Harry, we will be prepared. I give you permission to start a club dedicated to protecting yourself. Start it as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now I suggest you go back to bed. Tomorrow, or rather today is another day."  
  
"Yes sir. Good night."  
  
Harry went back to bed, but changed his mind and stuck his head out the window. He saw two mists heading at him.  
  
They formed Ginny and Hermione. "Why are you up Harry," asked  
  
Ginny.  
  
He told them about the dream. They exchanged glances. "Alright. We'll sleep on it." Said Hermione.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Albus Dumbledore had instantly sprung into action when Harry left. He had kept calm when Harry was there, to relax him. Now however, he said "Fawkes," and the magnificent phoenix sprung to attention. "I need you to call Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black here at once."  
  
The phoenix looked at him, and, in a flash of fire, was gone.  
  
Then Dumbledore took out a completely round glass ball, about the size of a large marble. It was not clear coloured, but red and gold. He looked at it, then muttered a spell. At once, the colours began to swirl. It showed the words: the Order of the Phoenix. This was an organization that Dumbledore had founded years ago, and he was reviving it now. Then he spoke clearly to the ball. "Be at Headquarters immediately."  
  
When Fawkes returned with the four he had called he told them "Harry has had an urgent dream.When we are at headquarters, I will explain."  
  
Dumbledore then threw Floo Powder on the fire and said "Number 12 Grimmauld place."  
  
Each person then went through to another fire.  
  
When they arrived, many other people were there. All of the older age Weasleys except for Fred and George were there. With Bill came Fleur Delacour. Mad eye Moody was there, Hagrid and Arabella Figg. A tall black man called Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, and a pale girl with violent violet hair, called Nymphadora Tonks. Remus shot her a look of welcome, which was quickly returned. Many other people came (from the fifth book). When Dumbledore realized that they were all there, he spoke.  
  
"Good morning, Order Members."  
  
"Morning Dumbledore," "Hi Albus," "Wotcher Professor," was heard throughout the room.  
  
"You must be wondering why I have called you so early in the morning."  
  
"Yes Professor," said Professor McGonagall, who looked tired "Why did you need an emergency meeting?"  
  
"Lord Voldemort," several people started horribly "is going to attack Hogwarts at the end of the year."  
  
There was a stunned silence after his words. Then McGonagall spoke, her voice shaky. "Al-l-b-bus, you are sure of this?"  
  
"Yes Minerva, I am sure." He sounded very old and tired, and the wrinkles in his face were more obvious than ever.  
  
Another stunned silence.  
  
Then Dumbledore spoke. "Tomorrow, we will start moving Order members to the school, a few at a time. I think we will move about two each day."  
  
Molly Weasley spoke up. "Won't that be suspicious?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Not if we bring in people and say that they are in for ball preparations."  
  
Remus spoke then "But what about after the ball? People would get suspicious."  
  
'True," said Dumbledore. "But there are several places we could hide them, Remus, and Sirius?" turning to Sirius. "They show on that admirable map of Harry's."  
  
"But there is no place large enough to hide us all, even if we split up," said Sirius.  
  
"I believe that there is," replied Dumbledore.  
  
"But at least one person must not come for the ball," remarked Snape. 'It would be . . . rather odd if a great deal of people arrived."  
  
"O, no problem," said Dumbledore smiling. "I do believe, yes it would work out . . ."  
  
"What would?" growled Moody. "I can't teach there."  
  
"Oh, not you Alastor," replied Dumbledore smiling again. "No, I was thinking of sending Tonks here," he said indicating Tonks.  
  
"As what Professor?" asked Tonks.  
  
Dumbledore's smile grew a little. "As Remus' girlfriend."  
  
Remus and Tonks exchanged surprised glances. Then, Tonks blushing a little, they agreed.  
  
"Good," said Dumbledore. "Fleur, I believe that you could come back and say you came for old times sake."  
  
She nodded, "Yes Dumbledore, I believe that eet ees possible." Barely a trace of her former French accent remained. The lessons that Bill had given her had paid off.  
  
And soon they had arranged when everyone would come. The Weasleys would visit Fred and George. The others would arrive as Ministry people to see Dumbledore. Some would come for the ball. Then, at three in the morning, the meeting was adjourned. Extra protection would be added to Hogwarts, so that it would be harder for Voldemort to break in. Exams would be had, but students would be extremely prepared for battle at once. Death Eaters' children would of course not be told, especially the untrustworthy ones. And of course, unknown to Dumbledore, some of the strongest protections around would be added: the protection of the four goddesses.  
  
Then they arranged how Tonks would get to Hogwarts the next day, and when that was done, everyone returned home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N Internet was down. No Update.  
  
I did batik at school, and I did Fawkes!! Anyone who wants a picture of the beautiful batik please leave your email address on your review.  
  
Leonslanna- there is a sequel, where six girls go into the past to get a stone to save the world from a dark lord far worse than Voldemort.  
  
Jennifer- jen, dahling, u r in the sequel. I told you, u're the goddess of ___________. Aaarrghh!! That was a censor so that u people can't find out anything about the sequel!!  
  
The next chapter can be accessed through reviews. And the next chapter will see the change of title to "Goddesses at Hogwarts." 


	13. Meeting order members and Ball preparati...

Meeting Order members and ball Preparation  
  
Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on one of the mismatched chairs of the night bus, and she was on her way to Hogwarts. Her hair that day was long and very dark brown. Her eyes were a shade of amber (light brown), and they looked dreamy, mainly because Nymphadora Tonks was in the middle of daydreams and thoughts. I wonder why Dumbledore paired me with Remus . . . is it that obvious that I like him? But it can't be . . . everyone else looked so surprised when he paired us. I can't seem to get the courage to tell him that I care but do I care? Is it just a stupid thought? Or do I really care? I guess that I'll find out now.  
  
And then her thoughts were replaced by an image of her and Remus dancing in the light of the half moon for the ball. That caught her attention and she stopped thinking for a while and just dreamed . . . so she was shocked when Stan Shunpike jolted her and told her "Oo, mam, it's 'Ogwarts stop up next, okay?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." And there was her stop, and there was . . . Remus. Her heart gave a little jump when she saw him. And next to him were who she supposed were Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and that had to be Harry, and of course, her favourite cousin Sirius. Disguised as a dog.  
  
She waved her wand and caused her trunk to float in front of her, and went down the stairs and to the welcoming party. She mentally prepared herself will she put down her trunk and then  
  
She was in Remus' arms, and her cousin was bounding around them like a mad thing. She felt a quick kiss and then she realized it : She was in love with Remus Lupin. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron then came over to her and Remus introduced her. "Ok, everyone, this is Nymphadora-"  
  
"Remus, if you call me Nymphadora I just might have to hex you-"  
  
"Tonks, who would prefer to be called by her surname. Tonks, these are Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and my dog Snuffles."  
  
"Hi," they all said.  
  
"Hi," replied Tonks. "Nice to meet you."  
  
Hermione and Ginny (and the watches) took a good look at Tonks and decided that she was a good person. Hermione's romantic streak thought that she and Remus made a great couple. Harry and Ron also thought that she was nice.  
  
"So," said Tonks, "it's been a while since I was here Remus. How about you show me around?"  
  
He met her eyes and said, "I'd be glad to." And the look in his eyes showed that he meant it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were now heading to their first class on that Wednesday.  
  
"What do you think about Tonks?" asked Hermione.  
  
"She's great. I like her and she is so cool," replied Ginny.  
  
"She's cool," said Ron. "She isn't bad, she's cool," said Harry.  
  
"Watches?"  
  
"She is different," replied Chanel. "She can change her shape."  
  
"What do you meant? And how do you know?" asked Ginny.  
  
Ayesha spoke. "We used our special sense to find out about her. She is a metamorphamagus."  
  
Hermione gasped. "I've heard about those, they're really, really rare."  
  
"What is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"It means that she can change her shape at will," replied Hermione.  
  
Chanel continued. "She's a member of an organization that Dumbledore started to fight Lord Voldemort . . .but they moved away too fast for me to find out the name."  
  
Ginny said, "If she's in the organization, then so is Lupin. You have DADA Hermione, today right? Then you can find out."  
  
But Ayesha totaled that plan. "WE need both sun and moon power to find out."  
  
"They have DADA first thing right?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, why?" answered Ron.  
  
"Switch us," said Chanel.  
  
"Ok," said Hermione. They exchanged watches, and then headed to DADA, while Ginny went at a more leisurely pace to Divination.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What Ayesha and Hermione found out was that Tonks and Remus were members of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization which Dumbledore had founded years ago. Because of Harry's dream more members were coming in time for the ball and for the time of the attack. They should not be surprised if Order members came to the school constantly. They also found out that Remus and Tonks were not really together, but they did like each other.  
  
The next day, Ron and Harry pulled Ginny aside and told her about the prank that Fred and George were testing on Snape.  
  
Ginny stifled her giggles as best as she could. "And you said that they're coming to the ball to see how this prank works? Oh I can't wait to see this."  
  
Ayesha was laughing as well. "It'll serve Snape right. I can't wait to see it!!"  
  
"So you take this pellet, right Ginny, and then you put on your flask and say Snape, Saturday, outside during the ball," explained Ron.  
  
"Yeah, cool." Said Ginny.  
  
"Alright then Ginny, see you later." Said Harry.  
  
"Bye," said Ginny.  
  
"Bye, Ginny." Said Ron.  
  
"Bye," and they parted ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "That Friday, the week before last, there was tension in the air. Last minute askings were being done, and that evening was a Hogsmeade evening. At lunch, Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks were chatting about what they were going to wear. Tonks had told them all about her being a Metamorphamagus. Now, today, she was transforming her appearance for their entertainment. She changed from Hermione, to Ginny, then to a female version of Severus Snape.  
  
"Well," she asked, "How does this look?"  
  
Ginny and Hermione giggled. "I don't think Snape would be pleased," remarked Hermione.  
  
"Neither do I. But who cares?" asked Ginny.  
  
She was in a very giggly mood because of the prank that she had played on Snape. The girls fell to talking about what they would wear.  
  
"Tonks, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know. I think, that I'll find something."  
  
Ron and Harry were listening on amusedly when they heard a commotion by the door. "Who's there?" asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno, let's go look." They stood up, and immediately saw what the commotion was about. Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley were standing by the door. Dumbledore was going to talk to them.  
  
"Wow, it's Fleur Delacour and Bill, did you know that they were going out?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it once or twice."  
  
Then the two sat back down and continued eating.  
  
The three girls stared at them and began to giggle. "Wow," remarked Tonks, "you two have them under control."  
  
This caused them all to giggle harder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then, it was the day of the ball.  
  
Everyone was tense. Girls were screaming, boys looked nervous, everyone was in shock. Remus and Tonks came back from Hogsmeade looking like they had a huge joke. Snuffles was running around barking like there was no tomorrow, and everyone was in a wonderful mood. The ball was starting at 6.30 when the moon should have risen.  
  
Even though Severus Snape hated balls, he decided that he would at least, look half way decent, though he wasn't wearing costume. He was going to wash his hair and wear his best black robe, after; of course, he corrected the 4th year papers. He looked at Ginny Weasley's and thought that it was a mercy that she was better at potions than her brother, because otherwise he would throw a blue fit.  
  
Ginny and Hermione, at the request of Ayesha and Chanel, disappeared into the moon chamber about two hours before the ball was to start. Inside, Hermione went with Chanel to the moon chamber, and Ginny with Ayesha to the sun.  
  
When Hermione got inside, she gasped. At the end of the chamber, there was a fantastic mirror. At the bottom were werewolves, then middle, dancing girls, then almost the top, goddesses. Then at the very top was the full moon. The mirror was wrought in fine silver.  
  
Hermione stared at it in awe and wonder. "Where did it come from, Chanel?"  
  
"This mirror? Well it was mine, and now it's yours."  
  
"Wow, Chanel, it's awesome."  
  
"Well, I'll go into the common room, and check up on Ginny, and you get ready okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Chanel strolled into the common room and then across to the sun chamber. Inside, Ginny was marvelling over a mirror like Hermione's except at the bottom it featured a sunbird. Then she and Ayesha went into the common room and discussed something.  
  
"Chanel, I think that it is time to give them what we should give them, the earrings, necklace, and rings."  
  
"Yes, they have come very far, and far enough. WE will give them."  
  
When Ginny and Hermione emerged, they gasped. Hermione in her white dress and goddess appearance had an unearthly beauty. Her smoky grey eyes were complimented by pale grey eye shadow and black liner. She looked wonderful. Ginny also looked great, in her gold dress too looked somewhat unearthly and strange. Her eyes stood out with the rich warm gold that she had for eye shadow.  
  
Chanel found her tongue first. "Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
Ayesha agreed: "You look fantastic."  
  
"Only thing is," said Hermione, "is that we have no jewellery. We couldn't find the right jewellery."  
  
"Well, we have a surprise for you," said Ayesha. She and Chanel caused a beam of light to appear. Then from it, they pulled jewellery.  
  
Hermione gasped as Chanel presented her with a wonderful silver choker with a pearl moon hanging from it. There was a matching ring, with a pearl moon and two tiny moonstones set on a silver band.There was a also a bracelet. Then Chanel reached up and put on a headdress, a silver chain that hung on her forehead, with tiny pearl moons hanging from it. One hung between her eyes.  
  
Ginny, too was amazed when Ayesha presented her with a gold chain that had a diamond sun on the end. There was also a matching ring, with a diamond sun and two tiny rubies set on a gold band. There was a wonderful bracelet as well. There was a headdress like Hermione's except that hers was gold with tiny diamond suns.  
  
"They are a presentation that shows how far you have come as a goddess. Use them well." Advised Ayesha.  
  
"WE will," said Ginny and Hermione in unison.  
  
"Now, I suggest that we get to the dormitory, because in ten minutes, you have to go downstairs to meet Ron and Harry,' said Chanel, smiling.  
  
The trainers became watches, that the girls strapped on the non braceletted hand. Then they dissolved.  
  
They got in the dormitory with five minutes to meet Ron and Harry. It was such a mess in there that their arrival was not noticed. Lavender had indeed spiked her hair and dyed it purple, lavender to be exact. She was wearing a small leather top, pants and thigh high boots. As she told Parvati "I just felt a little rebellious, Mom would never let me wear this at home . . ."  
  
"Cool, though Lavender."  
  
Hermione and Ginny edged their way to the stairs, but stood there for a little while to run through plans.  
  
"ok," said Hermione, "if anyone asks me to lift the disguise outside, I'll whisper the masking spells." (By the way, the hadn't changed from goddess appearance, since that was the costume. The jewellery helps lock it there)  
  
"Same for me." Said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, I'm nervous," said Hermione.  
  
"SO am I," said Ginny.  
  
"well," remarked Chanel dryly, "this will make you even more nervous. If my time is correct, you are supposed to be downstairs, it's 6:15."  
  
They exchanged glances nervously. Hermione pulled her shimmery scarf around her a little tighter, and Ginny checked her shoes, then they took deep breaths before they started down the stairs.  
  
Left, right, Left right, black and white shoes, moving together. They saw Ron and Harry, before the boys saw them. Both were wearing tuxedos, and looked rather uncomfortable. They were talking : "ok, they should be here about now, let's check."  
  
They both looked up. And together, their jaws dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!  
  
I know that I said that I would change the name now, but maybe in the next two chapters. Tell me what you think, I really need reviews ok? I had to start that cute little romance, they are perfect for each other.  
  
Leonslanna: what I meant was that he could attack Hogwarts, but he couldn't before. Not like, immediately.  
  
Bye, Moonlight on the Water. 


	14. The Ball and the Key to Freedom

The Ball and the Key to Freedom  
  
Ok. StarCrystal13, I'm sorry that I haven't sent u the picture yet, but my attaching thing is giving me problems. Please, don't hate me. Thanks for your reviews. Winter spirit- I started writing this story before the fifth book came out. SO therefore, they didn't know Tonks, ok?  
  
Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda the usual. Enough of this. On to the chapter!  
  
Ron managed to recover from his awe, shock, surprise and total wonder. "Wow, Mione, you look fantastic."  
  
She continued down the stairs and said "Thanks Ron. You look really nice too."  
  
Ginny, meanwhile stepped down the stairs and hit Harry playfully on his arm, and asked him "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"  
  
Harry recovered. "Sorry Ginny. You look great."  
  
"Now that's more like it. So do you Harry."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They all looked at each other. "Ok," suggested Hermione, "Let's go downstairs now, so that we can see other people early."  
  
"Sure," chorused the other three.  
  
They went downstairs, and outside. It was a wonderful night, very clear, though a little chilly. The stars shone like huge diamonds, and the moonlight seemed exceptionally bright that night. Ginny looked at it, then at Hermione, who was gazing at the moon, and she knew why that was. They strolled around. A couple of people were downstairs. The stage for the Weird Sisters was up, though the Sisters were not playing yet. The teachers were strolling around, checking everything.  
  
The four turned a corner, and bumped right into . . . Lupin and Tonks. They stared for a second. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
Tonks was dressed as little Bo-Peep, complete with shepherdess' crook, big blue eyes, and cute fat blonde plaits. Remus was a wolf. Tonks said mournfully, "Please, will you help me find the sheep? They have gone all over, and this nice big wolf is helping me find them, since I can't find my sheepdog, Snuffles."  
  
To this Lupin said "I will help her find them, to eat them up!"  
  
Hermione who had managed to stop laughing said, "Why not Red Riding Hood?"  
  
The Weasleys looked confused, so Hermione explained both stories to them.  
  
"Well," said Tonks, "The joke is in the wolf helping me find the sheep, and you got that." Then mournfully she added, "But I have to find my sheep!" So the two left them.  
  
They walked on, and Ginny remarked, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they are really in love." They had figured out the undercover thing. After completing a walk around the whole castle, they stopped by the doors and then almost choked. Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had come out the door.  
  
The first impression that Pansy gave you was that she was one big FRILL. She wore a very low V cut neck dress, with a very frilly skirt. They were masses upon masses of tiny frills. The frills stopped at her knees, and she was wearing high heel shoes that had spiraling straps all up her knees. Draco Malfoy was wearing a tuxedo without a shirt. They looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and their gazes stopped at the last two.  
  
"Hey, Weasel, how did you get a girlfriend so pretty? She felt sorry for you? Mind if I ask her to dance with me so that she won't feel so sad?"  
  
"I wouldn't dance with you Malfoy, if you were the last boy on earth," said Hermione coldly and cuttingly. "Come on everyone we have better things to do than to talk to two idiots who can't dress."  
  
With that , they all moved on. Ron however, was looking at Hermione admiringly.  
  
People were arriving thick and fast now. Lavender was with Seamus. She wore short leather pants, a midriff exposing matching leather top, with knee high guess what? Leather boots. Her hair was purple and spiked, and she wore a nose ring, which Hermione suspected was fake. Seamus, surprisingly, was wearing a baggy pants, shirt and thick jewelry. They both looked very pleased with themselves. Parvati and Dean were behind them, not wearing costume but formal wear. They spotted Fleur and Bill, talking to Professor Dumbledore. They were not wearing costume either, but Fleur was wearing a wonderful pale blue Muggle dress.  
  
The music started now, since plenty people had arrived, and the first dance was a slow Muggle waltz. (The Weird Sisters were warming up)  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, and Ron at Hermione, and then they joined the people out on the dance area.  
  
It's not so bad as last time, thought Harry as he and Ginny danced. I guess the dancing is better with a nice partner. Ginny smells really nice, of soap. They passed Fleur and Bill, who smiled at them, and Ron and Hermione. It seemed that Ron amazingly could dance very well, or at least with Hermione.  
  
Ron was happy. Hermione, it seemed was a wonderful dance partner, and the dancing wasn't so bad with a good partner. Hermione looked happy, and he was happy, in fact, who wasn't? Everyone was.  
  
The waltz ended, and the Weird Sisters started to play a fast song. Harry and Ginny saw Ron and Hermione leave the dance floor. He looked at Ginny. "Shall we sit this out, or dance?" Ginny laughed, in mock snobbiness and said "Surely Potter, you're not afraid of fast music?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" asked Harry, grinning.  
  
"Why, I believe it is," said Ginny, grinning also.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched them dancing from the chairs they were sitting in. "They're having a lot of fun," said Ron. "I didn't know that Harry could dance so well."  
  
"Ginny challenged him to it," said Hermione, smiling. "It seems that Harry can't resist Ginny's challenges."  
  
"What's this?" asked someone. "Flirting on the sly? Behind Hermione's back?" asked another.  
  
"Oh hello, Fred. Hi George," said Ron.  
  
'"Is Hermione alright?" asked Fred. "Did you step on her toes?" asked George.  
  
"No, he didn't. He's actually a very good dancer," remarked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, is that you?" asked George, surprised.  
  
"No. It's Fleur," said Hermione, with perfect sarcastic infliction. After talking to Fred and George for a while, they got up and walked around again. It was a wonderful night, walking under the stars with the moon shining down. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulders. The music of the Weird Sisters drifted around in the night. The fairies in the bushes shone softly, lighting the path.  
  
Ron was in heaven. Almost. They came to a bench, and sat down on that, fairly far away from the noise of the dance arena.  
  
"It's a wonderful night," said Hermione, her face radiant. There was a sort of halo around her, and her jewelry gleamed in the moonlight.  
  
"Yes it is," agreed Ron. "Um, Hermione?"  
  
She turned her smoke grey eyes onto him. "Yes Ron?" Their faces were inches apart. Then . . .  
  
"Aaaaaw," said Chanel, as Ron and Hermione shared their first kiss (and it's about time too).  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny and Harry were off the dance 'floor', walking hand in hand.  
  
"Harry" said Ginny, "I had no idea that you were such a good dancer."  
  
Harry looked very bashful. "Well, neither did I. I thought that I was only good at Quidditch."  
  
They were in a very secluded spot now. "I have a question," remarked Ginny.  
  
"Fire away."  
  
"Are you also good at kissing?" asked Ginny softly, and sweetly.  
  
They stopped walking, and Harry looked at her tenderly. "Would you like to find out?"  
  
"Yes, I wou" and she got cut off by Harry's kiss.  
  
And Ayesha also said "Aaaaaaw."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A good while later, when everyone had found their way back to the dance floor, after a considerable amount of time, Ron asked Ginny if she had done the prank.  
  
"Of course," she smiled, wickedly. "Just that I set it so that everyone would get to see him."  
  
Hermione came over and tut-tutted. "I still don't think that you should have done it, Ginny."  
  
"Oh, lighten up Hermione," said Ginny. "We do need a laugh break sometimes."  
  
Against her will Hermione smiled. "I guess you're right Ginny."  
  
Then there was a great deal of noise and confusion. A huge ring was forming, and an angry voice, obviously Snape's, said "There is nothing wrong with my hair, Longbottom, so I don't see why you people are surrounding me."  
  
"But Professor," chanted the delighted students "Look at your clothes and hair!!"  
  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry exchanged glances. Then in one accord, they zipped across to the big crowd.  
  
In the very centre of the ring, they saw with some difficulty, was Snape. Then Hermione choked, and laughed, and laughed, and Ginny giggled and Ron and Harry also started laughing.  
  
Snape's usually greasy, black, loose hair, was now in pigtails, and streaked pink. On the ends were two HUGE bows, tied loosely. His usual black robes were no longer black, but the same hot pink as the bows and streaks in his hair.  
  
Snape looked down at his robes, and then a look of sheer horror crossed his face. Within seconds he had left the grounds and was back in the castle, but delighted students followed him chanting nonsense.  
  
The four were still laughing when Fred and George slipped across to them, and congratulated Ginny. And each other.  
  
"Excellent timing, little sister! Right when everyone was watching!" said Fred wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.  
  
"It turned out well didn't it Fred, better than I thought it would . . .did you add the pink streaks? They're priceless. . ." said George, chortling.  
  
"Yeah, I did. The bows were really the cream of it."  
  
"Fred how do you think of these things?" asked Ron, in between laughing.  
  
"I really don't know, little bro, I don't know."  
  
"Well, we must be off," said George. "We have to set off our new fireworks, and see what you think of them."  
  
The twins vanished again, and everyone managed to stop laughing.  
  
"Ok, "said Harry "I suggest a walk."  
  
They all linked arms, and chatted casually, when two voices interrupted them. They listened rather amused.  
  
"Chanel, I wish that you would tone down the intensity of the night, I'm going to get freckles!" said Ayesha, irritated.  
  
"Hey, it's only payback, for all those hot days! Plus how can you get freckles? You're a watch!"  
  
"I knew that," replied Ayesha. "But it's possible."  
  
"Ha," said Chanel. "I don't think so."  
  
"Will too," said Ayesha.  
  
"Will not."  
  
"Too."  
  
"Not."  
  
"Will you shut up?" said Hermione. "You are acting very childishly."  
  
"Humph," said the watches. They however, didn't say anything else.  
  
Then, huge beautiful fireworks appeared in the sky. Flowers, Snitches, Snidgets, all other types of magical objects. Their colours were as many as you could think of. Around them, oohs and aahs of appreciation were heard all around. It was perfect.  
  
But Hermione felt uneasy. She didn't know why. The night was beautiful, but looking up, she saw clouds starting to cover the moon. Why was she uncomfortable? Was she getting paranoid? Looking at Ginny, she could see that she was also uncomfortable. Her ring was bothering her. It kept burning her skin. From the movement at her hand, she could tell that Chanel was uncomfortable too. Then she heard a small voice in her head. It was Chanel, communicating telepathically.  
  
"Hermione, focus. When you have found the creature that's evil, stun it using the Lunata Stupefy spell, since it will last longer than the normal Stupefy. Ginny will use the Soleil Stupefy, so the effect will be strong."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and they concentrated.  
  
Right there, behind the bush, small, what is it? Asked Hermione mentally. Then she knew what it was. And without hesistating both she and Ginny called out the Stupefy spell. They heard a small clunk, and Ginny turned to Harry, whose scar had been hurting. Hermione however, called Accio. A small object, no animal, came to her. It was a rat.  
  
With a paw missing, but a silver one in place. With a tattered ear.  
  
She gasped. She knew that rat. She looked at the others, meeting their gazes.  
  
They all knew that rat.  
  
It was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Smiles nicely again. Another Cliffhanger. O well.. You will just have to review. And If you have any flames to say, don't say a thing. That's what I do. 


	15. The Minister, the Trial and the Lock ope...

The Minister, the Trial and the lock undone.  
  
(Rori, cliffhangers are my life.( Leonslanna, true. Lets find out. Winterspirit: so do I. Everyone: title change next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling doesn't write fanfics. Do the math.  
  
Hermione's shocked gaze met the equally shocked gazes of the others.  
  
"Pettigrew!" said Ron. He looked at his old rat Scabbers, with complete, absolute loathing.  
  
Then they headed straight off to Dumbledore. They weaved their way through people watching fireworks, around bushes, and plenty of teachers. At last, they found Professor Dumbledore, talking to Professor Lupin. Snuffles was by Lupin's side, watching the fireworks.  
  
"Remus, I trust that no one has disapproved of Tonks, since I hear that she is very helpful."  
  
Lupin smiled, "No Professor, no one has-  
  
The four of them came up all of a sudden, faces flushed and excited. Hermione spoke excitedly. "Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, but we have something very important to tell you!"  
  
"Then Miss Granger, please tell me quickly, it does not do to dawdle." Hermione nodded, and beckoned to Ginny. She stepped forward.  
  
"Professor, we've caught Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Snuffles, who had been listening in on the conversation, did a sound between a yelp and a bark, coughed, and then ran straight over to them, and sniffed the rat anxiously. Lupin looked at the rat strangely. Ginny felt sorry for both of them; to see an old school friend, a traitor and murderer in front of them in a familiar form, must be painful.  
  
Dumbledore looked down at the rat, and the light in his blue eyes was replaced with a cold fury as well as recognition. He whirled. "Miss Granger, please call Professor McGonagall here now. Miss Weasley, I want you to go to the staff room and find Professor Snape." They nodded and each ran off quickly.  
  
"As for you, Mr. Weasley, please go and quickly owl the Minister of Magic. Tell him that I request his presence here immediately."  
  
"But, professor, my owl isn't that fast," said Ron, looking extremely high- strung.  
  
"You can use Hedwig," offered Harry. At this Ron nodded, and he too ran off. As he was going, Hermione came up with Professor McGonagall. Both looked rather out of breath, and Professor McGonagall's cheeks were pink.  
  
"Albus, what is this? Who is this rat?" asked McGonagall, somewhat confused.  
  
"All in good time Minerva, all in good time. Come" he made an extensive gesture to all of them, "Cornelius Fudge will be here soon."  
  
"The minister? What will he be doing here?" asked McGonagall, confused.  
  
"All in good time, Minerva." The students were told to go to bed, after all, it was getting very late, and so they left without a grumble. The younger ones were almost asleep on their feet.  
  
Halfway to Dumbledore's office, they were met by Professor Snape who looked confused but said nothing. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny caught each other's eyes and suppressed the urge to laugh; Snape's hair still had a pinkish tinge, even though his robes and hairstyle were back to normal. They came to the gargoyle, where Dumbledore said "Cat Caramel", and the gargoyle stepped aside. Then the little party stood on the staircase and it ascended. Behind him, Harry could hear Hermione, Ron and Ginny exclaiming in surprise, they had never been in here, and if they did they didn't remember. There was a pounding in his ears, and a hope thudding in his heart: if Sirius was freed, he, Harry, could go and live with him. The black dog glanced up at him, almost reading his mind; it gave a small woof of hope.  
  
Then they were at the top and in Dumbledore's office. He opened the door. Inside, the many portraits were talking, when they saw Dumbledore, they waved. They looked with curiosity at Hermione and Ginny, still in costume. On second thoughts, the two performed the masking spell. Just then Tonks came through the door panting. She was not in her costume anymore. She too looked excited; after all, her cousin might be freed!  
  
Just then, they heard Cornelius Fudge come up the stairs, and into the room. He still wore his lime green bowler hat, and was grumpy at being woken up in late at night. "Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this ridiculous little questioning? It had better not be that cock and bull nonsense about You-Know-Who being back!!"  
  
Dumbledore spoke quietly. "I assure you, Cornelius, that it is not that. However, I have to clear up the mystery of Sirius Black."  
  
Fudge stared dumbstruck. Then he recovered. "Sirius Black! Where is he?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Sirius, who turned to the man again with a small pop. Fudge stared at him. "Now what's the meaning of this, Dumbledore? He should be killed!"  
  
"No," said Dumbledore, even more quietly, so that hardly anyone could hear him-they had to lean in to listen- "This man should be." He waved his wand at the unconscious rat still in Hermione's hand. At once, it formed again, as Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Fudge gaped. "But he's dead! He killed him!" pointing at Sirius.  
  
Sirius growled. "I wish I had!"  
  
"Quiet Sirius," said Dumbledore. Then to Fudge, "We'll try to revive him and see who killed who, shall we?"  
  
Fudge nodded, befuddled. "Ennervate," said Dumbledore. At the same time, Hermione and Ginny whispered that in their heads. Pettigrew revived, blinking. He squealed, and struggled. But Dumbledore stopped him, and forced three drops of Veritaserum in his mouth. He blinked, confused.  
  
"Tell, us, Peter, why are you at Hogwarts?"  
  
The short ratty man spoke. "I am here to do my master's bidding."  
  
"Explain," asked Dumbledore.  
  
"The Dark Lord, after I returned him to strength and gathered his followers, decided to attack Hogwarts. He learned its protection spells, secret entrances, and other things. He however wanted someone check something strange: In the last two days, a new set of protection spells, like none seen before, showed up. So I was sent to find ways past them. Strangely, I got through. I watched the people at the ball, and spotted Potter. I decided to see if he had any strange dreams that would have alerted Dumbledore. So I listened to his conversation. But then, the Granger and Weasley girls stunned me."  
  
Fudge stared dumbstruck. Then he recovered. "How can he be alive?"  
  
"Ask him," said Dumbledore simply.  
  
So Fudge asked.  
  
"That day, I shouted to the whole street that Sirius had betrayed Lily and James. Then I cut of my finger, blew up the street and escaped down the gutter as a rat."  
  
"But," said Fudge, "there's no proof! He is just a lunatic!"  
  
"Then," said Snape silkily-Fudge jumped horribly at his voice-"check for the Dark Mark. Lord Voldemort" again Fudge started "will grow impatient and the Dark Mark will burn."  
  
They watched his arm, where the skull was red. Then . . .  
  
"You see?" said Snape. "It burns black. He is real."  
  
"Fine, we'll have a trial," said Fudge nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In two days time, Sirius and Peter, accompanied by everyone else arrived at the Ministry of Magic, for the trial. People stared and pointed, and the goblins (no dementors now) had to ward off people who were yelling that Sirius was a murderer. But then they saw peter, and there was a hush. Lucius Malfoy was seen stalking off somewhere. They proceeded to the courtroom and then, the trial started.  
  
It seemed to last for hours. At first, they said that Sirius was a murderer, but that point was floored quickly. Then, they said that he was an unregistered Animagus, but Dumbledore (defense of course) pointed out that so was Peter, and anyway, he knew about it, and hadn't found it dangerous. There was quite a bit of murmuring about this. Then they said that he had attempted murder, but then Dumbledore said that he had served time in Azkaban for that already. The worst point was when they said that he had broken out of Azkaban. Hermione clutched Ron's hand, Ginny bit her lip, and Harry crossed his fingers, but it was alright. Dumbledore pointed out that even if he did this, he was innocent. Then the jury had to decide.  
  
In the meanwhile, Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances, Hermione worried, while Ron tried to comfort her. Lupin's arm was around Tonks' shoulders; her face was buried in his robes, she was scared and would not look. Sirius sat alternately stiffly, as well as restless.  
  
Then the jury came out.  
  
"We hereby declare Sirius Black," announced Fudge while the courtroom went silent as a tomb, "We hereby declare Sirius Black pardoned, and Harry Potter in his custody, starting at the end of the school year."  
  
At once there was cheering, Harry ran to Sirius, and they hugged, Tonks ran to her cousin, crying happily, Remus clapped his hand, and in general, everyone was happy.  
  
But the best part was when Sirius was actually able to walk out the Ministry, head high and proud, and most of all  
  
Free.  
  
~*!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freedom at last!! Well people, you know the drill.  
  
. 


	16. Reactions, TOugh Goddess, and a club

The New DADA Club and a tough Moon Goddess YAY I FREED SIRIUS!!! An amusing story to read would be Hogwarts Frozen, Lily James time. Hogwarts snowed in. REALLY FUNNY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own none.  
  
Hem Hem. On with the story.  
  
When Sirius had first entered the school, in the Great Hall at breakfast the Monday, sheer catastrophe had reigned. People panicked tried to get out of his way, and screamed things like "He's gonna kill us!!" It took several firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand to calm them down.  
  
"First of all," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "I would like to say that Sirius Black has been cleared off all charges and is no more a murderer than I am."  
  
People exchanged stunned looks, then Harry arrived next to Sirius and smiled, then Ginny, who had looked at Harry and Sirius with an impish grin, the kind that Harry adored, then Hermione and Ron. Hermione's hair looked rather tousled, bushier than usual. (A/N. Naughty Hermione, what were you and Ron up to?) Finally, in came Tonks, with Remus. Each day, Tonks' appearance was different, but that day, she was herself. Her hair was inky black, and her eyes blue; she was a feminine version of Sirius, which made you wonder why she changed her appearance. If you asked she would tell you because she liked to.  
  
After this, people warmed to them. Fred and George, who decided that they would stay at Hogwarts for a while, were discussing secret passages. "Yeah well, we did find some good ones with the map," muttered Fred in an undertone.  
  
"Really good ones," sighed George. "All thanks to Moony, Padfoot , Prongs and Wormtail."  
  
Sirius overheard them, his senses being excellent and the fact that they were sitting across the table from him. "What's this about Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail?" asked Sirius. Lupin sitting next to him, turned with a smile, and for a while they both looked like the Marauders of old.  
  
Fred and George exchanged uncomfortable looks. Harry and the others listening in started to laugh.  
  
"What?" asked George slightly annoyed.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged wicked grins. "Well, Moony old pal, we'll just have to tell them, shan't we?"  
  
"Certainly Padfoot, it seems that our secret is out," mock sighed Remus.  
  
Fred and George stared at them, mouths open. And then light dawned. "You are Moony and Padfoot? How did you get your names?" asked Fred, excited. Sirius told them with a smile.  
  
"But then who were Prongs and Wormtail?" asked George.  
  
Harry answered this time, very, very quietly. "Prongs was James Potter. Wormtail was . . .Peter Pettigrew."  
  
Shock was on their faces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
However, they got along very well, and when Lupin had to teach, Fred, George and Sirius were seen to disappear. It can only be assumed that they were planning mischief.  
  
Ron chortled on the way to class. "Well, it seems that the pranksters meet pranksters."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. He was feeling tired, his scar was searing furiously like fire was inflaming it every now and then, suddenly, and it left him drained. He refused to go to the hospital wing.  
  
Ginny then said good-bye, with a lingering look at Harry, who only smiled with mock snobbiness. He, Ron and Hermione, however, headed to Transfiguration.  
  
Hermione eyed Harry beadily, the way she hadn't done in a while. She in contrast to everyone looking tired after the ball and excitement, looked like she had never had a better weekend as that one. Her face held a hidden radiance, and her hair seemed brighter and rather glossy, and appeared more wavy than bushy.  
  
"Harry do you remember that you said you would start a DADA club?" she asked.  
  
"What-oh yeah. I did say I would. But there is no point starting now, it's nearly end of term."  
  
"And Voldemort is going to attack in exams," she hissed. "We'll need all the prep we can get!!" She whirled to Ron. "Ron, back me up!"  
  
Ron looked thoughtful. "She's got a point, Harry. Best start tomorrow, needn't be anything big. But make sure it's a secret, so that the Slytherins don't find out." He said this last part in a whisper as they past Malfoy and his friends. All of them looked rather cross.  
  
"Hey Weasley," called Malfoy. "Who was that pretty girl that you went to the ball with? Betcha that she only felt sorry for you!" For Malfoy, as dumb as ever hadn't realized Hermione's voice.  
  
Ron started forward, but Hermione stopped him. She turned to face Malfoy. There was a strange smile on her face, cold and calculating. It made you shiver to see it.  
  
"Well Malfoy," she purred softly, her voice icy, "Thank you for paying me that compliment. I do appreciate it. However, since I went to the ball with Ron for reasons other than sympathy, actually, I fancy him" at this the Slytherins mouths dropped open, scared by her, "I will have to hex you."  
  
What she did no one knew but in a second they were shivering like they could never get warm again.  
  
"Come on, let's continue," said Hermione in her usual voice.  
  
"What just happened there?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing," she said, her smile wicked. "Just did a vampire attitude on them . . . they do come out under the moon . . . are my teeth still pointed? And made them cold. Nothing major."  
  
Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open.  
  
"Except," added Hermione nonchalantly, "Ginny will have to reverse it. They won't freeze to death, but I highly doubt Ginny will unfreeze them. At least, anytime soon."  
  
She smiled a little more widely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the next day or so, everyone that should know knew about the DADA association plan. Like in the OotP, they would meet in the Room of Requirement. What everyone also knew was that Hermione and Ron were now unofficially a couple. So were Ginny and Harry. They were constantly asked about it. Ginny was ambushed by her friends, who demanded if Harry was a good kisser, to which Ginny said laughingly, "If he were, why would I tell you?" Parvati and Lavender gushingly asked Hermione if she and Ron had frenched yet, while also squealing about how Dean and Seamus were the nicest boys in the year. Sirius wasn't helping; he found the whole thing very amusing. He reminisced at length about all the girls he'd ever gone out with (looooooooooooooooooooooooooonnng list) to Moony while Tonks giggled. She had heard these stories before and still found them amusing. Due to happiness, Sirius was regaining his good looks, and half the girls in the school sighed when they saw him, despite age difference.  
  
Finally, everyone that was interested sneaked up to the Room of Requirement. Harry had told Dumbledore all about the plan; Dumbledore had found it very good.  
  
After the voting of leader, and stuff "Ok," said Harry, his throat dry, "We are going to start with the Disarming Spell."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Much later, very tired Ron and Harry were lying in their dormitory, and Ginny and Hermione just leaving, after the suitable good night kisses.  
  
They took hands and dissolved, appearing in the common room. (After all, this is their story).  
  
Ginny yawned as Ayesha formed. "Ayesha, I feel sleepy. Can I quit for tonight?"  
  
Ayesha also looked rather tired to the amusement of Chanel and Hermione. "Yeah, let's sleep. In the sun chamber, please. We can catch up later on training."  
  
Just before they fell asleep Hermione asked, "Ginny, did you unfreeze Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny sleepily. Then she fell asleep.  
  
Hermione and Chanel rolled their eyes and laughed. They did training. That day, Hermione was learning one of the most useful powers in a war: illusion. She focused on a spot. At once, a deep pit appeared.  
  
Then she relaxed. "But why Chanel," she asked "must I do this?"  
  
Chanel's smile was the enigmatic smile of the mature moon goddess. "Because you see, when you do this, you can give time for troops to gather. Also, it distracts and confuses people if there are two of yourself circling an enemy."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Oh, ok."  
  
"You did illusion on yourself today," remarked Chanel. "All illusion isn't the illusion of things appearing, it was overlay."  
  
"You mean with Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah," said Chanel. "You well, underestimated yourself. Your cold manner gave the impression that this was something he could not control, so he gave in."  
  
Hermione's smile was much like Chanel's previous one.  
  
After working with illusion, they planned out things for battle. When the attack happened, Ayesha and Chanel would reverse time quickly, and add special protection. The attack would happen again, but they would have a better chance. They soon had it all planned out. Hermione planned spells she must learn to use, and she was mastering the bow and arrow. One of her greatest helps was the control over the werewolves. As soon as they attacked she would telepathically communicate with them, and promise them freedom. The war would be a matter of precision planning and timing. And they knew, this was the last war with Voldemort.  
  
When they were done, they woke the refreshed Ayesha and Ginny and went to bed.  
  
And miles away, the Dark Lord gathered forces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter, I'll change the rating of this story. And please, please read my other story: 'Werewolf: Remus Lupin's Story.' Any way, read and review. StarCrystal13, my friends bug me into picking who is in the sequel. But there are spaces . . .will email u and tell u. 


	17. Jennifer, the Goddess of Water

Jennifer, the Goddess of Water.  
  
School has started. Again. Not frequent updates. Siggggh.  
  
Anyway. Oh yeah. Disclaimer.Yadda yadda, I only own plot and stuff.  
  
Ginny was in the common room, sitting on the floor, the day after her sleeping night. She was still rather tired, but she didn't care, she was going to work. So why weren't Ayesha and Chanel starting? She looked across at Hermione whose usually calm face looked confused. She was looking at Ayesha, who was looking around the room, and then, she saw when she caught Chanel's arm and pointed. Ginny surprised, followed her gaze and gasped.  
  
There was a pool there, deep and seemingly never ending, that had never been there before. And it was bubbling. Slowly, yet calmly, the water fountained up, then in it a shape formed. A girl, looking the same age as Hermione, had formed.  
  
She stepped out of the water, shaking her long black hair, and looking at them, out of slantish blue eyes. She was Chinese, realized Ginny, surprised. And another thing she noticed was that her hair was not in the least bit wet.  
  
She had to be the Goddess of Water. Behind her, another woman appeared, another Chinese woman, but with waist length brown-black hair. She looked across, at Ayesha and Chanel who greeted her with the utmost joy. Meanwhile, the strange girl came across to them. Ginny managed to find her tongue.  
  
"Hello," she said, praying that her speech was understood. "I am Virginia Weasley, the goddess of the sun."  
  
To her surprise, the girl spoke prefect English, with just a trace of a Canadian accent. "Hello, I'm Jennifer Chan. I'm the Goddess of Water."  
  
Hermione also introduced herself.  
  
For a few minutes, they all looked at each other. Ginny saw much, more than she was credited for. So it was with this girl. At first, she appeared to be an average height Chinese girl, with oddly pale blue eyes. Her hair was shoulder length, and she was slim. But when you looked closer, you saw other things: the way her mouth quirked up, as accustomed to smiling, and how as she looked at them, her face went through changes, of expression. She smiled at them.  
  
Just then, Chanel beckoned to them.  
  
"All right everyone," said Chanel. "This is Jennifer, as she told you. She managed to get here, because we needed extra goddesses for the last war. Only One more will come, because we cannot find the others. Jennifer is approximately where you are in training, and she will work with you."  
  
Indeed she did. They learnt to cover each other's back, and how to block and tackle things. One simple way was that Jennifer sent water at her opponents, and ropes of light bound them. They practiced on vicious objects that their trainers conjured. They created spectacular illusions. Jennifer had a neat ploy of putting a deep catching pool of water in the ground, then illusions were made, and the people fell quickly into the deep pools. It was fatiguing. But their trainers pushed them on and on. If this the last day of training in the term, what would happen in vacation?  
  
Meanwhile, back at the dorms, Harry and Ron woke up. Ron had a question for Hermione, and Harry was coming just to see Ginny. They checked the Marauder's Map. They were in the common room. They headed there.  
  
In the said common room, the girls soon flopped onto the ground.  
  
"Sara," whined Jennifer, "can we take a break? Or could you practice?"  
  
The trainers looked at each other, and simultaneously nodded. Then they stepped into the centre of the room.  
  
What happened next left the younger goddesses in staring awe.  
  
It was a display like none ever seen before. First was the physical fighting, with speed and accuracy, the three sent arrows whistling to targets out of nowhere, and then they had a sword fight. For a while, all that was seen was swords flashing, and blazes of gold, white, and blue. Then simultaneously, they started karate, judo and taekwando, with an accuracy that left them gasping. Then they switched again. Now it was magic. Amazing, spectacular, displays turned up. Blazes of light filled the room, sometimes so bright that it was all they could do not to blink. A surging mass of water tore around the room, roaring loudly, in a deep, hungry, vicious whirlpool. They had to grab Jennifer, and they sensed her swaying. It drained suddenly, and then a strange thing happened. Light, pale and beautiful in Hermione's eyes, formed a lethal vortex. As they grabbed Hermione, they barely felt the stings of double-edged knives, dragging at them, ready to rip at them. Then that too, vanished. In its place was an angry surge of sunlight, that suddenly formed a high twisting pillar, as high as two storeys tall. That came surging down at their feet, spreading around them, searching angrily. Then this too, faded. Spectacular illusions now formed. Long, twisting pale snakes came by, hissing viciously, and determinedly. Wolves came loping by, with hungry red lights in their eyes, and their mouths slavering. A strange, bright creature, with wings of bright gold swerved by them, with its beak snapping furiously. Then a tall and lovely griffin. Next, in one minute, they seemed plunged underwater, with a shark in front of them. Hermione screamed, and Ginny tensed, and the shark, with its dinner knife, razor sharp teeth swam away, even as a huge angry whirlpool seemed to suck them up.  
  
Finally the older goddesses sat on the floor. Still shaking in shock and awe, Jennifer, Hermione and Ginny sat down too.  
  
"Now, do you see the standard set for you?" asked Sara.  
  
Speechless, they nodded.  
  
"This is why we ask of so much work." Now, the common room shimmered, and it was the night sky, with the Aurora Borealis (Northern Lights) dancing in the sky, like so many dancers, whirling in the cold sky, over a just as cold sea.  
  
"Uum," they heard. The trainers were up before you could say "Flash!" and were looking at the door. Then Chanel and Ayesha relaxed.  
  
"Um," said Harry. "Could someone please fill me in?"  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Jennifer, and Chanel, Ayesha and Sara exchanged glances.  
  
"It's a looong story." Said Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day, Hermione and Ginny found it hard to go to classes as normal, knowing that they had smuggled a girl into Hogwarts. Partly excited, and partly worried, each found it hard to concentrate on classes at first, but soon settled down. However the trainers constantly worried.  
  
How on earth shall we feed her? And Sara? We aren't miracle makers! And suppose someone sees her? Of course, she could live in the lake, but a merperson would give the alarm.  
  
These thoughts ran through the three older women's minds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was end of term. School was finishing for Christmas, and many were leaving school. To the foursome's annoyance Malfoy was not one of them. "Of course not," said Chanel. "Dumbledore wants him under his nose. Frankly, it's a great idea. "  
  
Fleur and Bill were still in the village, and Remus and Tonks were often to be seen strolling in the recently fallen snow, arm in arm, smiling happily. Moody's ungraceful clunks were heard quite frequently.  
  
To noone's surprise, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron stayed at Hogwarts. Jennifer and Sara had settled down quite well, and they loved the house elves food. Hermione had had to give up S.P.E.W. to get the food, much to her annoyance. D.A.D.A. club went well, and Sirius loved it. The students were no longer afraid of him. In fact, some, especially the D.A.D.A. club found him quite a hero, surviving Azkaban and the dementors so well. And the fact remained that his good looks were back, so wherever he went, the girls smiled. He would often smile back, with the same jaunty winning smile that won girls hearts on day One of school, years back.  
  
Jennifer often told them about things, like her life in the tropics and finding out that she was a goddess. "D'you know," said Jennifer, "I was actually a Muggle, with a wonderful imagination. Imagine my surprise to come here!" she said to the others laughter.  
  
The training was now almost nightmarish now, though bits were fun. They had started shapechanging, with Hermione as a werewolf, Jennifer as a mermaid, and Ginny as the strange creature they had seen in Ayesha's illusion. It was called a sunstra. It was a creature of the sun, and was a wonderful bird, with long, extended wings of angular feathers. Its beak could tear, and its eyes had a light to them. NO one was doing to well, but they had never done it before. Hermione managed to elongate her nose and her hair to change to fur, and Ginny's eyes elongated and her skin seemed strangely textured. Jennifer was the farthest of them, managing to change half her legs into a glistening, glowing blue tail.  
  
"You're trying too hard," said Ayesha. "Take a break."  
  
So they went to bed, with prospects bright, gleaming and shining. Shape changing was starting to work, Jennifer hadn't been found yet, Voldemort hadn't attacked, and they had months till exams. Jennifer had a break. Sara was going to home school her. For Hermione and Ginny, love was going great, and Ron and Harry greeted them happily. Malfoy wasn't giving trouble, and so far, everything was perfect.  
  
It wouldn't last.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Stupid school has started. No frequent updates, so sigh. You'll have to live with it. Thanks bye. 


	18. Telling

Telling  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot.  
  
Hermione was up. It was the first day of the Christmas vacation, and for a moment, she got up, merely relaxing in the fact that she was free from school for a while. Training started back the day after tomorrow. Speaking of the day after tomorrow, it was the full moon. And Professor Lupin was looking off colour. Poor Lupin. She would set him free sometime soon, as soon as she could. But for now, she would bask in the clean, pure air before sunrise.  
  
Ginny was up. She didn't need to see her, but she could feel her energy revving into existence. She could see her bouncy nature come into action, thanks to her powers.  
  
Ginny came and stood beside her, at the window. In that hour before the dawn, she and Hermione always felt so much more ethereal. The pure clean, freshness of the air, Ginny felt, belonged to the beginning of time, when the people worshipped the sun, the moon and the stars, the sky, the earth, the wind, everything. It reminded her of who she was. Of what she was. And what she could be. It was sheer bliss, and she and Hermione watched as the sun shed its rays to the earth, warming, and purifying it. Perfection. She saw the sun gradually touch each area of the grounds, and the lake. In the chamber, she knew that Jennifer had felt that touch, and awoke. The world was waking, and she had to stop dreaming.  
  
That day was spent relaxing, doing absolutely nothing, except talking to Harry, Hermione, and her brother Ron. Bill stopped in with Fleur, and everything was beautiful. She was happy.  
  
It was the night of the full moon, and an eerie one as well. The night was deep, velvety black, and the white disc of the moon shone against it, overpowering the stars, and lighting up the clouds. Hermione was uneasy, even as the night seemed to hypnotize her.  
  
Chanel spoke, her voice soft, low and strange. "Let us try changing tonight, without anyone else.' Here she nodded to everyone else. They knew why. Jennifer had the strangest eerie feeling. This was the night where she and Hermione would lose their present forms. Even Ginny felt the strangeness of the night. It was very still. Not a sound was made in that night. The wind did not blow, yet it was cold.  
  
Hermione sat in the moon chamber, and this time, when she tried to change, he power answered. Beside her Chanel was doing the same, starting to change. Hermione felt the air humming around her, crackling with her power, then it slowly siphoned towards her body. She could feel it, as she closed her eyes. It shimmered at her fingertips. It shone through her eyes, which she opened. Then she thought. She concentrated on the wolf, and suddenly a rush of ideas came tangled to her head.  
  
Snout, tufted tail, shaggy hair, moonlight glowing, blood in her mouth, long loping legs, glowing eyes, perfection, howling, claws.  
  
Then she felt the change starting. Her hair turned grey, and shaggy, and sprouted all over her body, her ears changed, and soon her body had changed completely. She was the wolf.  
  
She looked across at Chanel, then asked silently  
  
What now?  
  
Wait. I hear something  
  
Hermione listened. The lope of a creature crept across the ground, a deep strong evil blackness of a traitor to the moon.  
  
It's a werewolf of Voldemort. Chanel informed her. We will wait till the morning to see what happened. We cannot do anything.  
  
Uneasily, Hermione agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, what of Jennifer?  
  
She too felt the crackle of power. She felt it come from the sheer stillness of the night. Beside her, Sara nodded. She started to change.  
  
All at once, she felt a weird sensation creep across her. She knew what it was: her legs fusing, and growing scales. She looked at them, with eyes no longer hers. They were one of the strangest creatures of the water. Her arms felt oddly light, and she felt the fingers starting to web lightly. Her hair, already longish, she felt lengthen, and started to turn slightly green. She was a mermaid. Selkies, merrows, all of those things. She swam in the chamber, next to Sara, and she felt strange. Her whole body was different. She sang the haunting song of the siren, felt it reverb in the water. Then she heard voices. Mermaids.  
  
"Goddess of Water, we have waited for you to come."  
  
She heard them, looked at Sara, then spoke. "I am but young."  
  
"We know. The war will start. Hogwarts will divide. We prepare, waiting on your call."  
  
"I will call you, and the water shall rise, for you to attack."  
  
"Yes, we await your call. Beware though. The world has many faces."  
  
"Aye, I know. I will be careful."  
  
Then she opened her eyes (she had closed them?) and looked at Sara.  
  
Hermione was up instantly. She heard sobbing. "Tonks?" she questioned.  
  
She stole down the stairs, taking Ginny with her.  
  
Downstairs, Tonks was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.  
  
She blinked her eyes. "Remus . . . they think he bit a student."  
  
Hermione's breath escaped in a hiss. "You care Tonks?"  
  
"Of course I care."  
  
"Considering that you are not really his girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
Tonks blinked. "How do you know?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. What matters is that he didn't do it," said Hermione, crossly. "Where is his room? I'll talk to him."  
  
Tonks nodded, then got up and led them straight to his room, where they found him packing, looking older than ever. "Hello students." Tonks went over to him. "Remus, they have to talk to you."  
  
He straightened up. Hermione wasted no time. "Professor Lupin, I know very well that you didn't attack that first year, Salia Casjiu. It was one of Lord Voldemort's werewolves. You were in your office the whole night."  
  
Tonks, Lupin, and Ginny, felt their mouths drop. "Hermione," cautioned Ginny.  
  
"Oh what the heck," said Chanel, reforming into herself, and not the watch. "Out with it."  
  
Lupin looked surprised. Hermione explained. "I am the goddess of the moon, and this is my trainer Chanel."  
  
Lupin looked stunned. "A goddess? I thought they didn't exist."  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Lily was one."  
  
He looked shocked. "Now, Lupin, tell no one, or you Tonks. Tonks, what you must do is become DADA teacher in Lupin's place. Lupin, stay close. Don't be captured. When I call you, you come to the battle field. And when this is done, I'll set you free."  
  
"How do I know you are real?"  
  
"You know this face." She shimmered into the face of the goddess.  
  
He stared. "You! Alright, I believe you." She nodded. "Alright, you can go."  
  
The world had turned topsy- turvy. Tonks would be teaching, Sirius looked drawn and grey, Hermione felt better, and all three of them had changed into their magical forms and were practicing them. They even planned the battle, and soon knew tactics.  
  
The night before Christmas, Hermione sat next to Ron, watched the fire place and the snow. He pulled her hair.  
  
"Hermione, what are you worrying about?"  
  
She turned to him. "All sorts of things."  
  
"Calm down, relax, forget everything. A kiss would be nice."  
  
She laughed and kissed him. They stayed there for a while.  
  
Ginny looked across at them. She and Harry had been teasing each other for quite a while. It was strange really, but now he kissed her. She felt her worries float away. They took time out from reality, and let themselves go back to before this tangle started. Then they all stopped, and listened to the snow falling. It seemed a promise. A promise that no matter what happened, they would love each other.  
  
None else but them understood it. They could not see what would happen. They did not understand the strangest friendships. They were blind.  
  
Tonks looked at Remus as he was about to leave on the train.  
  
"Goodbye Tonks, "he whispered, then he moved off.  
  
"Remus!" It was just a cry of anguish, pain, and love all in one with a break in the middle. She was too young for heartbreak.  
  
He turned, and looked, saw her, saw the pain. He looked in her eyes, saw the love. He went back to her.  
  
"You care, Tonks. You love me." He looked into her eyes.  
  
She couldn't help it. She sobbed in his arms. But he tilted her head up.  
  
"But I love you. I do love you," he whispered. Then he kissed her, just a short sweet kiss, but it had the most meaning in the world for her. "I'll be coming back, Tonks, I promise. Don't cry." He wiped away her tears, then he kissed her again. "I'll see you."  
  
She nodded, her eyes still leaking tears, but they were happy tears this time. She let go. And he left her on train. She would see him later, but she could never had let him leave, without telling him how she felt.  
  
The train pulled out of the station, and she watched him leave. But she would always like this station.  
  
Review! NOW! And I have a new fic again. Sorry. Bye . . . 


	19. Christmas and Afterwards

Christmas and afterwards  
  
Ginny woke up on a very snowy, very white and clear Christmas morning to the faint, pale rays of sunlight streaming through the windows. She kicked her feet, then yelped: she had hit her Christmas presents. Luckily no one else had woken up.  
  
The usual presents were there: a sweater from Mum, pale emerald green, and some yummy looking fudge. From Ron she had gotten a huge set of sugar quills, from her brothers Fred and George, a huge set of things in a gift set that looked Cat Caramels, and other things. From Fleur and Bill she saw a big parcel that turned out to be a gorgeously elegant gold dress robe that she knew that Fleur must have chosen. It was of floaty chiffon. She dug through the pile and soon she found the last set of gifts. From the sleeping Ayesha, she had gotten a miniature sunstra that looked just like how she was supposed to look. Chanel gave her a small little crown for the sunstra. Hermione had given her a box that when she opened it she saw a flash of light, and she could see a lovely picture of Jennifer, Hermione, and herself.  
  
Then with shaking fingers, she drew out and opened a long box, wrapped in paper. She saw a small black velvet box, and inside she saw a beautiful gold chain with a small locket with G inscribed on it. Inside was a picture of her and Harry. There was a note that it was lying on. It said "Merry Christmas Ginny. Hope you like it. Love Harry."  
  
Love Harry.  
  
Of course she liked it.  
  
It was a great Christmas, for the happy people left to appreciate the glittering icicles, and the shimmering snow. The lake had frozen over it seemed, expressly for Christmas, but Ginny suspected very highly that Jennifer and Sara had been up to much mischief. It was a fairy tale day while it lasted. There was much much private time with a very appreciative Harry. The cozy night with those friends in front the fire place was good.  
  
Then the icky school term started back, and the real desperate, gut wrenching, heart breaking work had to begin again. All those innocent people didn't know what was going on.  
  
A very pale Tonks came to teach DADA. But she was a strong woman, with a light in her eyes that would not, could not go out. Never. No one had any idea, none, where Lupin was, though Hermione did tell her that he was as safe as he ever could be. Well, nearly.  
  
The DA club had absolute support, and its members trained harder. But the questions that they could not avoid were "Why are we doing this?" The subject came up again when the Creevey brothers were busy trying very hard to hex one of the absolutely stupid members who had always doubted Harry completely and absurdly. In fact the only reason he came was to dote on a very familiar Chinese girl, with long brown hair. He hardly saw her.  
  
This would be Michael Corner.  
  
Colin Creevey was trying very hard not to laugh, as every time that Corner tried to hex his opponent, Susan Bones, his wand would fly out of his hand, and he would get hexed instead. And this sort of thing happened every meeting. Just about. For the hundredth time, Ginny had managed to hex Colin (managed?) to get him to shut up.  
  
The guilty parties involved couldn't understand why Harry went ballistic. A bit Oliver Wood, really, when you thought about it.  
  
"Can you please, for the millionth time not do that anymore!!" yelled Harry.  
  
There was abrupt silence.  
  
"Oh come on," said Colin, "this whole thing's just for fun, why waste your time?"  
  
"Yeah," replied the rest of the group.  
  
The air grew very still.  
  
"It isn't just for fun," said a very terse, tense Hermione.  
  
"Oh?" said Michael Corner with a very I'd-like-to-see-you-prove-it kind of tone. "Looks just like fun and games."  
  
"Oh no. This fun and games," said Ginny using much irony, "this fun and games is preparing us for the great battle in term three against Lord Voldemort."  
  
Jaws dropped.  
  
"I might add, the final one," she added drily.  
  
There was a silence as they waited for this to be taken in by the very astounded group.  
  
Then it began to sink in.  
  
Then she added in a hiss. "Tell no one. Lives. Hopes. Depend on this one thing. Tell no one."  
  
It was sinking through the school as the weeks began to flash by. Coolness sunk. Laughter was seldom. Students stayed in groups. The Quidditch, even, was half hearted. You could feel the iciness descending into the hearts of all students, even those who did not know about the dreadful attack that Lord Voldemort was planning. Some might never ever, know. So many would die. Everything began to sink it slowly.  
  
Tell no one.  
  
Their lives depended on it.  
  
Actually, their lives depended on a lot of things.  
  
Not exactly comforting.  
  
Sirius, who, extremely happy as a free man . . . or dog, since many people saw Snuffles still, was now his own man. Tonks he teased like she was still a little girl, and there was an odd relief in that for her. It would always be like this, as long as there was a Sirius. He would always tease her. Always laugh with and at her. There would always be girls sighing after his good looks.  
  
Some things, just couldn't and wouldn't change.  
  
It was very reassuring in the great and scary time of suspense that was the term that there were things that wouldn't change.  
  
Like Dumbledore.  
  
Whose beard was still long, and eyes would still twinkle. McGonagall, whose eyes remained black, and bun tight. Though she seemed a little more tired, she was still McGonagall.  
  
And for Tonks, the fact that she loved Remus, and he loved her back.  
  
That was the light spot of her life, and she didn't care really, that it wasn't really big.  
  
It was the hope centre, and bright spot.  
  
That and Hermione. It was very strange in a way, but she was putting her trust in Hermione Granger, since, after all she was a moon goddess. In a way, this was really the most believable thing. She and Remus often talked about it in the little time they could snatch together, in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place before and after OotP meetings. Also in the little secret meetings with Hermione Granger.  
  
It seemed that she was a pioneer, in the forms of moon goddesses because Chanel, who talked to Remus, who told her stuff, said that Hermione was the first goddess to get the strange long distance holographic appearances done. Complete with shield. And force field. Apparently Chanel never even thought of doing it, but it was actually really cool.  
  
And freaky.  
  
Like the time they met with them the first or second time.  
  
First a freaky ray of light appeared, then Hermione appeared in the centre, sat down on whatever was in her side of this thing and would talk to them. This was more than a little surprising, and it was a good thing that Hermione had made a sound proof shield, since Tonks had screamed rather ultrasonically. You couldn't blame her.  
  
After they had all recovered, Hermione had told them about her idea. You could call it W.A.L.V. Werewolves Against Lord Voldemort. Remus was to round up all the good werewolves they could find, and organize them into a campaign for the battle force. Well a bit, like a campaign. The persuasion was a 'miracle technology' that would provide them with freedom from their condition, as well as the truth about werewolves.  
  
The battle was most definitely on.  
  
Voldemort thought that he would catch the other side napping. He would have a very major surprise.  
  
But back at school Ron was just finding the whole thing slightly bemusing. First Hermione was a goddess, then Ginny was a goddess. Just a little mind boggling. Whatever would Mum think, he wondered occasionally. Then You-Know- Who attacking, then him actually going out with Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione Granger. Goddess in every way.  
  
Rather scary, but bloody brilliant.  
  
His friend was wanted by Lord Voldemort. That was just scary.  
  
Yet everything did seem to work out kind of well, even if he was trying to understand exactly why it was Hermione was popping out of Hogwarts at night, and why Ginny was surprisingly not telling Mum. And the fact that she was going out with Harry finally.  
  
Very neat and tidy.  
  
Even if the school was to be attacked by you-Know-Who, and hardly anyone in the school realized it.  
  
Everything was a bit like one of Mum's huge patchwork quilts. Very crazy, but it all seemed to work out, which was more than could be said for most things.  
  
Very very crazy/messy/absurd/ unbelievable.  
  
Very. Much. Patchwork. Quilt.  
  
And Dumbledore himself was getting very tired, even feeling very old. Thousands of things were just popping up out of nowhere, such as the strange enchantments. But those were impossible. Only ancient and strong magic of the fairytale things called goddesses and gods could have created those. But that's what they looked like. So who were they?  
  
And Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort was gathering more power. But the whole school seemed to feel it. But no one knew, or should know. They had to be told, yet they already seemed to know of the attack. He often wondered what his students worried about. Especially Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They seemed to have a great deal of responsibility, of something strange. Very confusing.  
  
It was really sometimes a bit too much.  
  
Maybe he was getting senile.  
  
But he didn't think so. You were senile when you lost all the joys of life, and he hadn't.  
  
Oh no. He still liked lemon drops.  
  
Delightful sweets.  
  
I'm Back!!!!. Sorry for the delay but I went away for a MONTH!!! Music school! So I couldn't update, sorry sorry, will update more! VACATION!! I LOVE BEING HOME!!!!!  
  
Sorry bout that.  
  
Please Read and review. I miss reviews. 


	20. Dumbledore's Advice

Advice of Dumbledore, and the Calm before the storm  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing etc.  
  
It was Easter, or nearly Easter. It was scary. Where had the time gone? The stress was getting to her, yet all of a sudden she stopped being scared, in the middle of Easter. It was nothing at all. She was just going to be fine, she and Ginny. They might not survive, but it looked like Harry would. That was the most important thing. They would probably not make it through, though at least one of them would, but Harry would.  
  
Then an awkward day came.  
  
McGonagall came up to Hermione and Ginny, while Hermione sat talking and knitting a scarf for her mother. Ginny was trying to finish off a piece of homework set by Tonks for the vacation.  
  
"It really isn't fair Hermione, that I should have so much homework to do. After all, you're doing them a FAVOUR here!"  
  
"And so what? Did it ever occur to you that Tonks don't play favourites?"  
  
"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley," she heard above them. They jumped together, and Hermione was sure that they had to look guilty. Perhaps that was why McGonagall looked at them so suspiciously.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you right now, in his office."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"The password is 'Miracle Mirror', and he said that he would require to see you. Now."  
  
Hermione felt a cold and strange fear. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the time she would not be able to lie. She knew it. She could feel Chanel turn colder on her wrist, and then, she felt the light moon charm that she wore against her neck seem to burn coolly into her skin. Then she felt a shock. She knew that Jennifer and Sara had joined them. She knew it, in her heart. And by the fact that there was a water ball in her pocket.  
  
Oh well, she would have to continue knitting later. Perhaps she would be able to read the book that she wanted to later.  
  
Her heart beating faster than usually, she was aware of the fact that the fellow Gryffindors were wondering what the know it all Hermione Granger had done to get herself into trouble. She saw Parvati and Lavender whispering and she once felt a sadness. She was weird, a freak and different. Yet there was Ginny. And at once she felt better about her friend.  
  
They found their way to Dumbledore's office, and then they said the password. The spiral staircase went up, and Hermione felt her heart beating at twice the normal rate. Then she heard Dumbledore.  
  
"Greetings Miss Weasley, Miss Granger. How are you both? Sit down,sit down."  
  
They sat in the calico armchairs. Hermione at once began to breath a little slower. In and out. In and out. She decided that after this she was definitely taking yoga. The breathing techniques would be brilliant. Or at least from what she'd heard.  
  
Her hands shook as she took a lemon drop. Then Dumbledore stared at the two of them. His twinkly blue eyes took both of them in. Now, more than ever Hermione appreciated what Harry said about Dumbledore seeing straight into him. She had scoffed, but he was right.  
  
"Now, both of you, I have noticed a very strange thing about you both. It seems that the two of you have been out at night, extremely late. That in itself is not suspicious, that frequently happens at this school." Here Dumbledore smiled. "Yet it seems that when you two disappear you are not spottable on any map at all. You seem to have become more secretive, and do not talk to your old acquaintances as much. Tonks seems to have become your friend, for no reason at all, and they are times when we cannot find Remus. Odd."  
  
He looked at them.  
  
"Also, strangely, I have noticed a certain aura portraying from you. I am probably much too curious, and a barmy old codger, but I am curious about it, and of course I should know what my students are up to."  
  
Chanel whispered in Hermione's head. "You're sunk. We have to tell him. Including the bit about Jennifer, he can sense her. We have to tell him."  
  
Hermione felt her breath intake, stared at Ginny, and then they nodded.  
  
"Well, professor Dumbledore, you are right. We have . . . changed. Or rather discovered something. And I guess we'll have to tell you from the beginning. Or show you."  
  
Hermione relaxed her mind, and let herself conjure the light. She blinked, and she was her other self, the shimmering wonder. Ginny was herself, in a ray of sunlight. And in a patch of shining water, Jennifer stood.  
  
Dumbledore stared at them with his fingers interlaced.  
  
"Well you see, Professor, it's like this. One night, Ron and Harry woke me up from sleeping and asked if I would like to go on a moonlight walk . . ."  
  
Professor Dumbledore was in shock. So that was where the strange enchantments had come from. But luckily it seemed, that despite this craziness the two of them seemed to be normal girls, even if they were fighting in the war. He gave them advice. Arrows are quick and clean, spells are better if fired in rapid fire shot, and use transfiguration in the middle of the war for the better effect. Never let them see you be scared. At it always helps if you look nice.  
  
Hermione laughed at the last thing. But she appreciated the advice, since it was very useful. Plus Dumbledore had no problem with Jennifer, Ayesha, Chanel and Sara. He even smiled, and the portraits were kind to them. He gave them a pocket sized map of Hogwarts that had positions to put people in battle. Hermione pocketed it.  
  
Then when they were leaving, Dumbledore said,  
  
"One last thing. Fawkes is a young phoenix, only about five hundred years old. I want you to keep him after this war." He smiled at them.  
  
Hermione after wards said that she would miss that twinkle smile he gave them, that doomed him. Even as if he knew.  
  
"oh and the absolute last thing. Happy Easter."  
  
"Thanks," they said.  
  
&&&&&  
  
It was a week left till term time. They were eating the last bit of the gigantic chocolate egg that Mrs. Weasley had sent them. So she had sent them both a bit of chocolate but also sent the foursome a huge egg.  
  
The week had gone.  
  
Term time came again.  
  
It was really scary. The little light heartedness had left them all again. Silence filled the school again. It was death silent. Tension came back. Almost as if there was something hiding beneath the surface, lurking. The stress was getting to her again. Sometimes she felt restless, sometimes depressed. Yet her training continued. The restlessness grew. Sometimes she grew snappish.  
  
Ginny stood by her through thick and thin. SO did Ron, and Harry. Yet everyone else was obviously trying to do her in. Everyone seemed so angry and jealous that she hid herself more and more. It was so scary, so tiring. Every day she got up now, wondering, "Is this the day?" the day that she went into war. The day that they all would die. She was having night mares that she screwed up, that she messed up, and that she was the one that made them all die. Sometimes she dreamed of herself dying. Sometimes it was other things.  
  
But the silence in the school.  
  
Not a laugh was heard. Laughter sounded unnatural and tinny in the gloom. A shadow seemed to grow across the school, almost like the shadow of mordor. Ginny battled it. At least one ray of sunlight tried to penetrate everyone's hearts everyday.  
  
Malfoy swaggered. Yet he too seemed cowed.  
  
How could she have been such a fool?  
  
Her fear had gone. Yeah right. Icy cold shadows crept through her body, and she felt herself retract, and the dull ache and fear started back . . .  
  
She was scared, numb scared, and desperately waiting . . .each day was a grown torment, and the time hung heavily on her hands. She wanted in to finish, yet she was scared, frightened half to death, scared by everything. The fear sometimes constricted her body. She sometimes thought that she would choke. Everyday drew closer to the Owls for Ginny. Everyday grew closer to the battle.  
  
She breathed through each day, stumbled and staggered. She felt her goddess self flickering through more. She woke up every morning, her hair black. She had to struggle to change it. Everyday drew closer to the owls.  
  
The Shadow grew darker. The Daily prophet had been stopped. Hogwarts seemed an island. Yet she knew that they would not be caught napping contrary to Voldemort's opinion.  
  
Tonks and Remus were part of her plan. She told them. It even sounded a little heroic, as she explained it to them. And W.A.L.V. was going great. A pack of one hundred was with them, and the best of friendships were happening. Yet she felt the fear. . . .oh God, would it never end?  
  
Ginny knew that Hermione was becoming more and more nervous. So was she actually. For her own O.W.L.s. Darn them.  
  
Then it was the night before the O.W.L.s. Study was impossible, and she fell into a strange dream . . .  
  
The sunset had come, and all of a sudden the evil was there . . . they were too many to fight, it was hopeless, yet some hope came, a friend, a friend, an ally . . . a goddess . . .  
  
She sat up as dead straight as if a poker had been rammed into her spine.  
  
Today was Charms.  
  
How was she supposed to get through Charms?  
  
She did though . . .  
  
Even if she had overdone her cheering charms. Personally though, an overdose of cheering Charms seemed a great idea to her.  
  
The day passed without the attack.  
  
She climbed into bed.  
  
Maybe it was tomorrow.  
  
It could be tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
Updation on the doubvle!!! 


	21. Tomorrow

The Day after Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Insert your own.

Ginny got through her O.W.L.s surprisingly well, she wasn't nervous of them. She just awaited the dread day that the attack would come, and what would happen if she wasn't ready?

Her Divination exam was really stupid. She told the examiner some crap about her dying in the next couple of days, and worried not-she thought the subject dumb anyway.

Transfiguration she had to have passed. She found transfiguration easy now, since she had become a goddess, after all, she was practically an Animagus now. And her transformation was one of the most powerful in the world. Sometimes, she sneaked her way into Dumbledore's office and talked to Fawkes as a sunstra. He was very helpful and told her things about her sunstra form that she would never have found out herself. One thing that he told her was that it was very likely that there were more sunstras, and that they might turn up in time for the war. A few phoenixes would come as well.

Jennifer was often now with the mermaids, who loved her and helped her to learn many things that she needed to know. It was the fine tuning, the sharpening of the swords speaking of which . . .

Hermione was sitting in the Common Room, with Chanel and the two of them were just relaxing. Ron was in the room too, sleeping and Harry was lying on his back counting the stars in the ceiling. They were waiting for Ginny.

"Hermione," said Chanel.

"Yes?" Hermione just felt lazily happy, ready to sleep her way.

"Package in front of you."

They all sat up. Hermione saw a large chest, made of fine wood, and she opened it. She gasped. It was so beautiful.

Soft deep blue velvet formed the backing for a sword, a long and gorgeous sword. The hilt was of worked silver, and featured a werewolf at the bottom, then a carving of a goddess. She looked at the face, and then she recognized her self. The eyes were gleaming pearls, and the belt was of moonstones. At the very top of the hilt she saw a huge pearl. The blade was sharp, very sharp and in moon runes on the hilt she saw the words

_Goddess, Child of the Moon, use me well. _

She stared at Chanel. Then she looked back in the box. As well, she saw a bow, made of very fine wood, glistening white, with the same moon runes. Part of it was silver. The arrows shone, and the tips were sharp. Not barbed, though. Just sharp.

She stood, nervously, and then to the amazement of Harry and Ron, drew the sword. At once, she could feel the power, and looking at Chanel, she nodded. With quick lightning speed, she attacked. The two of them had a scary fight, then she nodded. She then shot an arrow. It was perfect. It was lovely, and she looked at all of them, and felt the tears drop softly.

&&&

Ginny was bored, desperately bored. History of Magic Owls, she heard were dull, and even more so, since she had answered every question perfectly already. Inside was hot, sweltering hot. And she was so very sleepy . . .so very sleepy. In fact, she fell asleep . . .drowsy.

She woke up sharply, less than two minutes later. She didn't know why- then the castle shook. Screams erupted from all around her. And then she saw a figure on her desk, in a splat of water. Jennifer.

Listen, Gin, it's time. Dumbledore's here, stand up! Get to the tower and find Hermione. Don't worry 

She followed the pressing mass of bodies forcing their way to the Gryffindor tower, followed by a thin lipped McGonagall. Reality was sinking in. This was the balance that stood, this was the end. This was what she was waiting for. She felt her body pulse, with something that could have been adrenaline, excitement, and fear. She was inside the room and everyone in Gryffindor was screaming as hard as they could- moreso since noone could get to the dorms.

She whirled, claustrophobia coming into play as she turned, looking for Hermione Granger. She saw a hand wave.

Hermione. In goddess form. She phased through them, diluting and using the little bit of sunlight that shone, and was next to Hermione.

Hermione had a sword strapped on next to her goddess dress, with her arrows to the ready, and her grey eyes fathomless. She had on her white satin dress, with the bottom flared, and flat shoes. Her hair was a swirling cloak around her. Ginny suspected that it was magical. A magical barrier. She knew that Hermione looked magical. Evidently her brother thought so- he couldn't keep his eyes off hers. She herself changed, subtly, to her goddess form, and was aware of two arms around her.

She turned to Harry, kissed him lightly. As she did so the two pendants- her sun, and Harry's gold heart shot out sparks. Then she turned to the matter at hand.

McGonagall was trying very hard to shut up everyone. Knowing that McGonagall wasn't going to get this done, she stood up, and sent out three rays of light.

Everyone turned. And they gasped at Hermione's, Ginny's and Jennifer's appearance. And Chanel, Ayesha, and Sara.

Ginny found her voice. "Fellow Gryffindors, I know that Lord Voldemort is attacking. But we can not run and hide like little children, because that is what he wants. We have to fight."

McGonagall looked as if to object, but no one heard her.

"Now, members of D.A., go with Hermione. The others will be there already." For Hermione had called them in her head.

"Let me see," she continued. "Jennifer is good, Sara. Chanel, with Hermione. Ayesha, with me. I would like the seventh years with me. We're going on the roof."

There was murmuring, then they moved out. She turned to Harry. "Good luck Harry. Here is something from me." It was a little bottle, made of hers and Hermione's powers combined. Then she kissed him, and he left, hurrying after Hermione.

"So, what exactly are we doing anyway?" asked a seventh year. Ginny explained.

Hermione was trying not to lose her cool as she nearly shrieked with the joy, fury, hatred, wonder and nearly every emotion that was exploding through her body. She could tell that Chanel was pretty much the same way. The silent D.A. members' feet tramped along behind them, almost like a battle march. Her heart was thudding strongly.

They were in the Great Hall.

Snape walked up to the students with a sneer. "I don't remember students being allowed." Yet he obviously did not recognize her.

Hermione drew herself up to her full height, and looked at him very coolly. "Do I look like a student?"

They were let aside without further question. That was good, for seeing outside the doors of the castle, W.A.L.V. was already there, coming up the drive. She closed her eyes, and then let her power expand. At once, a light just shone, through the great hall door, and it burst open. In time too, for at once one hundred wolves came pounding into the room. They closed the doors, and closed the jet of light.

At once, they promptly reformed to humans, all wearing bodysuits. Remus was at the front, and the one non werewolf smiled, and pushed back her sunglasses as she dismounted, and they gasped. Tonks was wearing a black leather bodysuit, and black boots. Her hair was bright pink.

Remus shrugged. "I couldn't stop her."

Hermione smiled, not quite managing a laugh, at Tonks' clothes. She looked like Catwoman. But there were other things at hand. She waited, waited for the signal from Jennifer, or Ginny. They were the last attack, a strange half world. She could barely believe it was the middle of the day. The school was shaking very lightly, not like the sickening jolt of earlier. She could taste the fear in the air. Then she felt a shiver of electricity. The sky was darkening, almost too dark to see. The war was begun, and she knew, this was Ginny's battle.

&&&&&&

And she was fighting it. All of a sudden, as she stood on the flat areas of the roof with the others, she saw a deep darkness. Voldemort's forces of the air. Well. She looked at the seventh years, watched to see that they were ready to start spells, and transformed. She loved the feeling. Her feathers rippled through her skin, her body grew shorter. Her feet changed to sharp talons, and then her face elongated into a beak. Her necklaces formed part of her feather pattern. Her sword vanished till conjured later.

She spread her wings, and she Ayesha and Fawkes rose into the air.

The CRY! said Fawkes.

She knew it, strangely. She opened her mouth, and called, a strong call, that oddly reverberated in the air. Yet it was sweet, and the dreadful hideous creatures stopped, stunned by its power. As it rang in the air, light spread out, then came back. Then it grew again. From all areas of the sky were balls of light. Sunstras and phoenixes. Then the battle began.

She was flying as fast as she could, her wings whistling, and she felt a dark creature shriek as she killed it.

She didn't think. She couldn't. All that mattered was that she fought. She could see the students sending stunning spells, and she could smell the blood in the air. But she was singing, singing her song with the others. A song of hope that hurt the evil birds. She felt the air whistling, felt the creatures fall to the ground. She tasted blood, and with a shock, she realized it was her own. She dove, deeply then spiraled upwards, spreading the hope towards the battle.

She was spiraling light, partly her sunstra hope, partly her goddess power. She was fighting the birds with this, but she had to do more, she had to do more. She began to fight, still singing of her hopes. She was feeling the things attacking her body, hurting, ripping cruelly at her, but she turned and hit them, felt her talons slide clean through one of the disgusting creatures. She felt her talon burn as the acid blood burned on her talons. She shot it off with her blazing ruby eyes. She felt her beak gut another, and she kept on, almost a mindless machine now, still singing. She gave the Cry again, as Fawkes swooped past her, but stronger. An immensely powerful cry now, ringing through the air. The battle redoubled, as they responded to the cry. It came again, sending its light waves out again. She continued to fight.

Then she crumpled. She felt a talon pierce her stomach, looking up, a thing sneered at her. She killed it, but the damage was done. She kept fighting, she had to keep fighting, but she felt the darkness spreading through her body. She was falling, and she couldn't heal the wound . . . it was growing dark, cold . . . everyone was running . . . keep fighting . . . she hit a turret hard, and felt her wings break painfully . . . . she was done for . . . she kept singing . . .could anyone hear her? She had lost, she had let them all down, she was done for . . . But what was this wind? The wind was blowing so strongly . . . the students were falling . . . the evil things were dropping fast . . .

Ginny lay there, even as the battles ravaged in the air, unable to move, floating in and out of consciousness. She couldn't think, her light was going out . . .her throat hurt, but she kept singing . . . that was all she could do . . .

She felt something bend over her, a blurry shape, and suddenly she could see better that she had before. She felt someone lift her into the air, blowing her very softly . . . it was comfortable, she was still singing softly . . . and she heard a very blurry voice saying

"Your Battle is done Ginny, don't worry."

She felt so light, floating high in the air above the sun must fight . . . then she blacked out.

She could see the sun. It was blazing so brightly, and then, she felt her body being pulled towards it. She fell straight in, and fell to the core . . . the light was blinding to anyone else but her . . . her body was pulsing strongly as the sun sent radiation through her . . . suddenly she was Light! Her body no longer had blood, but light! She was made entirely out of sunlight . . .she had never felt so alive! So vibrant!

A sunstra appeared, and she held on to it . . . and they began to glide through the air, and abruptly she felt the dousing into the air . . and she was being pulled farther and farther from her element, then she was heading through the cool space . . . . back through a black hole, never before had she moved so fast.

Then she gasped, and sat up.

$$$$$$

TBC- if you review.


	22. The Last Battle

The Last Battle

Disclaimer:

To reviewers: Leonslanna, I appreciated that. Thanxï 


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry came to in the Hospital Wing. Next to him, he could see Ginny. She looked down at him, at it was obvious that she was relieved.

"Ginny, what happened? The last that I remember my mum's eyes . . ."

Ginny's own eyes misted over slightly as she remembered what had happened.

"Well, you sprang Voldemort, and held out the little bottle, the one according to Chanel was "Forged in fire, and yet as cold as ice when we pulled it." Anyway you held it out, and I remember the look on Voldemort's face—I couldn't see your face. He was furious Harry . . . never have I seen such fury . . ." her voice shook and died.

Harry stared at her. She looked so different . . . he didn't know her as she was. She seemed so very old, changed . . . she was too old, too fast.

"Then suddenly, he shrieked, and the whole hall rung with it, every one stopped what they were doing. It was unearthly . . . he began screaming and I heard _you _Harry, and we all tried to get to you, and we thought you were gone. I thought that you had . . ."

"Died?" supplied Harry quietly.

"Yes." She swallowed suddenly, and then she continued. "Then you were left there, limp, shaking, and pale. When the Death Eaters saw what had happened, they were going to kill you . . . . kill us. Then everyone really fought, and we got you up here . . ."

"So what about Voldemort?"

"They destroyed the bottle. Not a piece was left."

"So he's gone."

"Yes," said Ginny. Her voice was quiet.

They sat in silence. Ginny felt in her heart the darkness that had been holding it prisoner going away. But in its place was grief. So many had died. Hagrid was gone, Cho Chang, her rival was gone. So many were gone . . .

Harry looked at Ginny. "So it's over."

Ginny looked down at him, her eyes catching him. They were strange eyes. He remembered them as they had been . . . bright carefree eyes that couldn't look at him without blushing. Now they stared steadily at him, a strange sort of grief in them. A strange pain, with an awful shock in them. Yet in them he could see happiness. A relief, a shock, a knowledge of different things. And he could see in her face a difference, an ethereal quality. She would always know something that he would never know, have emotions he could never feel, fears that no person quite human would ever have.

Ginny Weasley was no longer a child. Never would she be again.

"Over Harry? It will never be over. We will begin to rebuild, to regrow to let everything start all over again. It's not over. Don't feel that way Harry, because it isn't true. We're alive. So we start all over again."

Harry looked at Ginny, and knew that he loved her most in his world. He kissed her.

"So we'll start over again. Together," he murmured.

She kissed him back, watching him. They were adults. Not children. Though she was only fifteen, they had promised each other something special, bittersweet and wonderful. They had survived and their survival was one of the most wonderful things ever. That kiss was everything.

&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione had given the cure to the werewolves, now rejoicing. The last in line was Remus.

His face was tired, but she knew that he was happy.

"So Professor. I'll cure you now."

He shook his head. "No, Hermione. In a way, I have wanted this all my life, but yet now, I don't want it. In a way, the bite was both a blessing and a curse. If it wasn't given to me, then I know I wouldn't be the person I am today. And plus, I'd never have met Dora."

"Tonks?" asked Hermione, smiling.

"Yip. Jus make me a little less dangerous."

"I don't need to."

He looked at her, and suddenly she felt exactly like a student. "What I mean is Tonks is . . ."

He understood. "Thank you." Tonks left with him.

Though the pain would never leave them, there was a sort of bittersweet joy to it, the kind of strange joy that comes after grief. She looked at Ron.

Their whole future was ahead of them. They had hope and life.

And, being a goddess, life was unpredictable. Adventures to come were in that future.

&&&&&&&&&&&

That's the end of this story. Maybe, just maybe there's going to be another oneï lol.

You know there is.


End file.
